<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lighters and Candy by CANDYCORE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797971">Lighters and Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANDYCORE/pseuds/CANDYCORE'>CANDYCORE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Explicit Language, Found Family, M/M, Mild Gore, Police, Pyromania, Supernatural Elements, arrogant donghyuck, auto shop, pyrokinetic, pyrokinetic! donghyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANDYCORE/pseuds/CANDYCORE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not uncommon for a pyrokinetic, or anybody gifted, to end up in a police station a few times. With his powers and his arrogance, Donghyuck is used to the uncomfortable chairs and the smell of stale coffee. He thought nothing in a police station could surprise him. That is, until the son of a detective walks in, lopsided smile on his face. Just one boy, but he throws everything Donghyuck thought he knew and could control into question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Burnt Rubber and Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey pals. i'm just here to say that i'm super nervous about this piece, but i hope you all like it. </p><p>another important thing i want to mention is this chapter deals with police officers, so be aware of that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aw, shit.” A curse escapes Donghyuck’s lips at the sirens blaring. He glances below the rundown bridge he’s on, seeing cop cars pulling over. His eyes dart back to the flames painting the night sky emitting from a pile of tires. His fingers twitch as he looks at the fire, racking his brain for a way to eliminate all evidence of it. Not that he’s scared of being arrested - it’s not like it would be the first time - he just doesn’t have the energy to deal with it right now.</p><p>To be fair, he isn’t <em> technically </em> breaking any laws. Johnny asked him to burn scraps from his auto shop, and he’s doing so while controlling the flames. The thing is, the fact that he can control the flames is part of the problem. The authorities have tended to look down on people like Donghyuck, gifted people. Before he can think any longer, his boots are running across the concrete, inching closer to the fire. He reaches out to it, letting the flames just barely touch his fingertips. He can’t get burned with a fire this small, and if he touches it he can control it easier. A fire this small, he is able to put out in the matter of a few seconds. The only thing left is a pile of scorched tires and the smell of burning rubber. </p><p>He jogs to his car, feeling droplets of sweat run down his forehead. He reaches the car and pulls on the handle, but just as it’s open, a voice commands him to stop.</p><p>“Police! Freeze!” He stops, tilting his head back and looking into the sky. He has to fight the urge to scream.</p><p>“Walk slowly, come here.” One of the officers points to the space in front of Donghyuck’s car. He bites his lip to stop a snarky remark, but he can’t keep it down.</p><p>“Well, which is it, officer? Freeze? Or walk?” He smirks as he looks at the crowd of police officers looking at him. There’s only two of them. He could escape from two of them, but he’s cornered right now.</p><p>A dim streetlight is the only light above them, but Donghyuck can still see the cop’s nose twitch at his remark. A chuckle escapes his lips as he nonchalantly walks near the hood of his car. The smell of smoke and burnt rubber is still around them and right about now, he wishes he could manipulate wind instead of fire. </p><p>“We received a call claiming arson on top of this bridge. Know anything about that?” The same cop asks. Donghyuck really wishes somebody else would talk instead. This one’s voice is getting annoying. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m not very talkative when there’s a taser pointed at my chest.” Donghyuck eyes the other cop and the electric weapon pointed at him. The first cop waves at the other one and he puts his taser gun away. There’s no reason for him to have it out anyway. </p><p>He can just barely see the first cop’s name tag through the light. Millstone, or something like that. The other is standing too far away for Donghyuck to read the nametag, but he just <em> knows </em>it’s something dumb.</p><p>“Do you know anything about any arson up here?” Millstone asks. The other stays silent, looking quite annoyed with the situation.</p><p>“Can’t say I do.” Donghyuck says, turning on the innocence. He’s always had a way with words, a way to make people take his side.</p><p>“Why can’t we just arrest him, Millstone? He’s obviously one of those freaks.” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow as the words escape the other cop. A cop insulting him? It’s almost laughable. </p><p>“Even if he is, we don’t know that he’s done anything illegal. He could be a hydrokinetic and came here to put the fire out.” </p><p>“Yeah, I could be a hydrokinetic.” Donghyuck snarks. Taeyong had been trying to get Donghyuck to watch his mouth, but it obviously hasn’t been working. </p><p>“I would like to take you into the station for questioning,” Millstone says, making Donghyuck roll his eyes.</p><p>“Must you?” Donghyuck asks. He knows the cops in this town all too well. They’re not violent, but they’re painstakingly thorough. “Leave no stone unturned,” or some bullshit like that.</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes. It’s best to question you.” Millstone’s words don’t surprise Donghyuck, but they still annoy him. He turns his neck to look at the night sky, balling his fists and counting to five. He looks back at the two in front of him, before he says the words he thinks are best.</p><p>“Fine, but you’re <em> not </em>going to turn on the heater in the car.” </p><hr/><p>The officers keep their hands on Donghyuck’s back as they guide him through the glass doors of the police station. He’s guided down a hall, then through a door, into an open room filled with desks. The two officers walk him up to one of the desks, then stop.</p><p>“Detective Lee, the arson suspect is here. I think he’s a pyro.” The man at the desk looks up, his dark hair speckled with grey and a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He’s probably somewhere in his late forties, if Donghyuck had to guess. He looks Donghyuck up and down, then returns his glance to the newspaper on his desk.</p><p>“If he’s a pyro, why did you handcuff him?” Donghyuck smiles as the words escape the detective’s mouth. </p><p>“Sir?” Millstone says. Donghyuck shakes the cuffs around his wrists.</p><p>“He could melt them. Then who would pay for them?” Donghyuck smirks, but doesn’t melt them. He has another plan on something to melt. Jones, the second and considerably dumber of the two officers, fumbles the key out of his pocket and unlocks Donghyuck’s restraints. He brings his hands in front of him, rubbing the red spots on his wrists. </p><p>“Dismissed.” The detective says to the cops, but Donghyuck stops them.</p><p>“Wait.” Donghyuck has to bite back a smirk. Jones and Millstone both stop in front of him. Donghyuck walks closer to Jones, until he’s close enough to smell the stale coffee on his breath. </p><p>“A word of advice,” Donghyuck wraps his hand around the taser in Jones’ belt. “Never piss off a pyrokinetic.”</p><p>The gun melts in Donghyuck’s hand, sending molten metal through the holder and onto the carpet, burning a few patches in Jones’ pants along the way. It scorches the carpet, as Jones jumps away from it. Donghyuck smirks, backs away and sits in the chair across from Detective Lee. Jones takes a second to react, before he’s charging toward Donghyuck, face red. Donghyuck can practically see the steam out of his ears.</p><p>“You little-”</p><p>“Stand down, Jones.” Detective Lee finally looks up from his newspaper.</p><p>“Sir, he melted my gun!” Jones protests, still shooting daggers at Donghyuck. </p><p>“And how did he get the bruises on his wrists? Those are your cuffs, you would have put them on.” Lee asks, taking his glasses off and tossing them on the desk. Jones opens his mouth to respond, but stops. Donghyuck hadn’t even noticed how tight the cuffs were on him, but as he glances at his wrists he can see small red and purple marks across the skin. </p><p>“Call it even. Walk away, Jones. And get somebody to clean it.” Lee says. Jones practically bares his teeth like a dog at Donghyuck before he walks away. Detective Lee watches him walk away, shaking his head softly. </p><p>“You’ll have to excuse Officer Jones. He’ll get written up for tonight. He has...a rough history with your type,” Lee says, resulting in a snort from Donghyuck.</p><p>“I could say the same about him.” Is all Donghyuck says.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Lee asks, but Donghyuck keeps his mouth shut. If there’s one thing he’s learned from all of this, it’s to stay quiet. He leans back in the chair, stretches his legs out, and crosses his arms over his chest. Lee sighs.</p><p>“This will go by a lot faster if you tell me what happened,” Lee says. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but leans forward and places his arms across the desk. </p><p>“What happened? Hm, your officers arrested me with no cause.”</p><p>“What were you burning?” Donghyuck glares, eyes slit.</p><p>“Tires. A friend asked me to burn scraps from his auto shop. If I do it, it’s controlled.” </p><p>“That’s smart. Does this friend have a name?” Lee freezes, his hands just above the keys on his computer. He’s posed and ready to type. Donghyuck might as well tell him. He just wants to be out of here. It’s unbearably hot in here for him, and it’s making sweat drop down his forehead. </p><p>“Johnny Suh. Look up Neo Auto Shop.” Lee nods at the words coming out of Donghyuck’s mouth, his fingers hitting the keys. Donghyuck can’t see the screen, but he has a feeling the detective is pulling up a profile on Johnny. </p><p>“How do you think Mr. Suh would feel if we called him at nearly ten at night to tell him you’re in the police station?” Lee says as he scribbles something down on a sticky note. </p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Lee rolls his eyes at Donghyuck’s words, before calling over another officer and asking them to call the phone number on the note. </p><p>“You don’t like me much, do you?” Donghyuck says, watching Lee’s movements. </p><p>“I don’t trust you, or your people. I believe in normal humans, but it’s nothing personal.” Lee finally admits. Donghyuck nods, the words not being anything new to him.</p><p>“With all due respect, sir, you do realize Jeffrey Dahmer, John Wayne Gacy, and Ted Bundy were all normal humans, right? Oh, but it’s nothing personal.” Donghyuck protests. Frankly, he’s tired of people referring to him as a criminal just because he can manipulate fire.</p><p>“Aren’t you a snarky one?”</p><p>“Oh, and have you heard of Doctor Moon? Who developed a cure for Alzheimer's? He’s gifted too,” Donghyuck whispers like he’s telling a secret. Everybody knows of the infamous doctor, and everybody knows he’s a healer. Donghyuck is just lucky enough to know him personally.</p><p>“I have. He’s something, isn’t he?” </p><p>“He is.” Donghyuck talks colder than a cryokinetic. </p><p>“Hey, Dad. Oh, am I interrupting something?” A voice sounds behind the detective and they both flick their eyes to the voice. A boy stands there, paper bag in hand. His black hair falls in front of his forehead and a lopsided smile is in place on his face.</p><p>“It’s fine. What’s up, Mark?” Detective Lee says, and Donghyuck makes sure to commit the boy’s name to memory. You know, just in case.</p><p>“I brought you some dinner. I know you’ve been busy lately, so I figured you haven’t had time to eat yet.” Mark walks closer to the desk, eventually placing the paper bag on top. </p><p>“What happened to you?” Mark says, and it takes Donghyuck a minute to realize that Mark is actually talking to <em> him.  </em></p><p>“Mark, don’t talk to him.” The detective reaches for the grease stained bag. Before he can reach it, Mark dips his hand in and pulls out a sweating bottle of water. Donghyuck can see the cold from the bottle and, as if his body wanted to say something, he feels a single drop of sweat run down his jawline.</p><p>“Here.” Mark offers the bottle to Donghyuck. Donghyuck looks down at it like it’s going to bite him. </p><p>“Mark Lee!” The detective shouts. Donghyuck changes his gaze to the floor, focusing on a particular coffee stain. He practically <em> jumps </em>when he feels the cold, sweating plastic pushed against his cheek. He looks up at the boy in front of him, holding the bottle up against a pyro’s face. </p><p>“I bought it. I can decide what to do with it.” Mark says, keeping his eyes on Donghyuck. He retracts his hand, letting Donghyuck hold the bottle, but his eyes don’t move. </p><p>“Mark, he’s a pyro.” The detective says. Mark finally looks to his dad, but his glance quickly returns to Donghyuck. For the first time in his life, Donghyuck is at a loss for words. He just watches Mark for his reaction. </p><p>“Whoa.” Mark looks at Donghyuck like he’s a science exhibit. Confusion, wonder, and maybe just a tinge of fear. Donghyuck has been getting looks like that he’s entire life. He’s used to it, even tired of it, but something about those brown eyes looking at him like that feels different than anybody else doing it. </p><p>“Mark, I know you didn’t come here just to pay me a visit. What do you need?” The detective quickly shifts the attention away from Donghyuck. Mark’s vision finally changes from Donghyuck and focuses on his dad. Donghyuck releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. </p><p>“Well…” Mark’s voice trails. He rubs the base of his neck, an awkward laugh escaping his mouth. The detective leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“There’s a school trip next month. I was wondering if I could go.” Donghyuck listens in, opening the bottle and taking a sip of the water. The detective nods, leans forward, and pulls the paper bag closer to himself. </p><p>“How much will it cost?” The detective dips his hand into the bag and pulls out a container of fries, sticking a handful in his mouth.</p><p>“Including transportation and lodging, just under three thousand.” Donghyuck coughs at Mark’s words, shock manifesting in his throat. The father and son in front of him glance over to him, then back to each other. Three thousand dollars just to waste on a school trip? That’s the kind of money Donghyuck <em> wishes </em>he had.</p><p>“Text me the information about it. I’ll look into it,” the detective says. Mark’s lips turn up into another smile and his eyes light up at his dad’s words. Even if Donghyuck doesn’t have a spare three thousand dollars, he would give it all to Mark just to see his face light up like that again. </p><p>“Thank you!” Mark stutters to get the words out. Before Donghyuck can eavesdrop anymore, a familiar face walks through the door behind the detective. The tall brunette looks around, until he makes eye contact with Donghyuck. </p><p>“Donghyuck!” He says, walking over to the desk. Mark watches the taller approach, eyebrows raised. </p><p>“Johnny.” The other’s name escapes Donghyuck’s lips. As much as he wants to get out of the police station, something in him wishes Johnny had arrived a few minutes later. He can’t explain that thought, or why he wants to stay longer, but a feeling in his stomach tells him he should stay.</p><p>“Mr. Suh?” The detective stands, crossing his arms over his chest and blocking Johnny’s path to Donghyuck. Mark steps away from his dad and, consequently, closer to Donghyuck. The two don’t talk - much less even look at each other - but Donghyuck can feel Mark’s skin giving off heat. </p><p>“Yes, that’s me.” Johnny stands straight up in response to the detective’s posture.</p><p>“Sorry we had to bother you so late-”</p><p>“With all due respect, sir, are you going to charge him with anything?” Johnny interrupts the detective’s words, his face as stern as the metal he can control. The detective pauses, looks up to the ceiling and clicks his tongue. Mark steps backward slowly and leans down to Donghyuck’s ear. </p><p>“Don’t worry. When he taps his foot and clicks his tongue like that, that means he has to do something he’s unhappy about. Like let you go.” Mark’s voice whispers in his ear. Donghyuck feels a shiver run up his spine at the feeling of the boy standing that close to him. As if on cue, the detective looks back to Johnny. He has to look upwards to make eye contact with him.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Can I take him home, then?” Johnny sighs in relief. Mark nudges Donghyuck’s shoulder at the words. </p><p>“Yes. I’ll need you to sign some papers first, but he’s free to go.” The detective motions another officer over to him, whispers something in her ear, then sighs. As the officer walks away, the detective places one hand on his hip and pinches the bridge of his nose with the other.</p><p>“Hyuck, are you okay?” Johnny walks past the officer until he’s in front of Donghyuck. Donghyuck steals a glance in Mark’s direction - totally by accident - and sees Mark’s eyes carefully watching Johnny. </p><p>“I’m fine, Johnny.” Donghyuck assures him, taking another drink of the sweating bottle of water in his hands.</p><p>“Hyuck, we’ve talked about this. Be careful accepting drinks at police stations. They could pull your prints or saliva off of it.” Johnny whispers, but Mark had to have been close enough to hear that. Donghyuck opens his mouth to explain, but another voice cuts in.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not from the police. I gave it to him. He can keep it.” Hyuck turns to look at Mark, who has a gentle smile across his face. Johnny looks over to him as well, but with a different expression. Johnny’s eyes are slit and his jaw is locked, the years of trust issues showing on his face.</p><p>“And who are you, frat barbie?” Johnny asks.</p><p>“Johnny!” Donghyuck scolds him, knitting his eyebrows together at the older boy. He looks away from Johnny, back to Mark, who he expects to be mad, but Mark just stands there with the smile still on his face. </p><p>“Mark Lee. I’m an English major and an Honors course advocate. Uh, I was born on August 2, 1999. I brought my dad some dinner, and saw Donghyuck sitting there. He seemed awfully upset, so I thought he deserved a drink. Is that enough information?” The smile never leaves his face. Donghyuck’s head spins at what Mark just said. He’s older than Hyuck? And why did him saying Hyuck’s name make it feel like there are butterflies floating around in his stomach?</p><p>“You’re a cop’s son?” Johnny asks, but before he can even get an answer, the detective returns with a clipboard. He hands the wooden board with papers on it to Johnny, then hands him a pen. </p><p>“Sign these. Then he’s free to go,” the detective says, before sitting back in his chair. Johnny clicks the pen, then scribbles in multiple spots along the sheets. After a few seconds, he drops the clipboard onto the desk, then looks to Hyuck. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Johnny says, before turning on his heel and walking away. Donghyuck shoots up from the chair and practically has to jog to keep up with Johnny’s big strides. </p><p>“Mark!” Donghyuck hears the detective say behind his back. He has to fight every instinct telling him to turn around. But one thing is for sure, he’ll remember that name.</p><hr/><p>“Johnny,” Donghyuck says to the other’s back. Johnny keeps walking through the parking lot of the police station, looking for his old mustang. </p><p>“Have you eaten yet?” Johnny’s voice finally breaks through the night air. He had slowed down his pace so that Donghyuck could catch up and walk next to him.</p><p>“Uh…no.” Donghyuck shakes his head as he talks. </p><p>“What do you want to get?” Johnny stops in front of his mustang, practically sitting on the hood. </p><p>“Are you not mad at me?” Donghyuck faces him. The streetlights give Johnny’s face an uneven glow.</p><p>“No.” A breath escapes Donghyuck’s lips as he hears Johnny’s reply. Johnny crosses his arms over his chest and throws his neck back to look up at the sky. </p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>“No, Hyuck. I’ve bailed you out enough times that it doesn’t feel like anything unusual.” Johnny looks back to Hyuck, locking eyes with him. “But that doesn’t mean it’s not stupid.”</p><p>“Johnny-”</p><p>“Son of a bitch!” A voice interrupts Donghyuck’s words, the yell coming from a few, maybe seven cars, down the line. </p><p>“What was that?” Johnny looks at the origin of the voice, squinting to see what it was. Donghyuck sighs, knowing that Johnny wouldn’t be able to see something that far away. </p><p>“Somebody just walked to the front of their car and popped the hood. It doesn’t seem to be working. I think it’s a challenger?” Donghyuck explains as he watches the dark figure lean against the car while they stare at the engine. Even from here, Donghyuck can tell that this person doesn’t know a damn thing about cars. </p><p>The person pulls a phone out of their pocket, turning on the flashlight and facing it into the car. Johnny snickers and, if he’s honest, Donghyuck has to bite back a laugh too. Then the person sits the flashlight down on the edge of the hood, and Donghyuck sees who it is. </p><p><em> Mark</em>. </p><p>“What?” Johnny questions, making Donghyuck jump. Did he actually just say that outloud?</p><p>“I should go help them.” Donghyuck says, his body moving faster than his brain, as he takes off jogging across the parking lot. He hears Johnny shout something behind him, but he can’t register what it was. Johnny isn’t even close to being on Donghyuck’s thoughts at the moment. </p><p>He can’t even explain what’s running through his head as his boots hit the pavement. Mark’s hair falls in front of his face as he leans against the car, his loose shirt hanging on his back. The streetlight above him gives off just a dim enough glow that, as Donghyuck gets closer, he can see Mark’s collarbones illuminated, just barely peeking out under the black tee. </p><p>The image almost makes Donghyuck freeze in the middle of the parking lot, so he can admire it, but he keeps jogging until he reaches Mark. Mark looks up through his bangs, a sigh escaping his nose. Close up, the light from his phone makes his eyes bright. Donghyuck can pick out specks of hazel across the older’s eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck says as Mark pushes himself off the car. Which, Donghyuck was right, is a challenger. But not just any challenger. A recent one. An <em> expensive </em>one. </p><p>“The engine just won’t-” Mark cuts himself off by picking up a rock from the parking lot and hurdling it into the grass behind his car with a frustrated yell. He runs his hands through his hair, tugging a little too hard at the ends.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s the engine.” Donghyuck says, making Mark look back at him. Mark looks sad. No, not sad. Mark looks scared. </p><p>“What?” Mark manages to say, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“I think it’s the battery. You just need a jumpstart.” Donghyuck explains. He’s been working at Johnny’s auto shop for so long that he knows enough about cars. Mark sighs again.</p><p>“I don’t have any jumper cables on me. Maybe my dad has some!” Mark turns like he’s going to start sprinting back into the police station. Before he can think, Donghyuck reaches his hand out and wraps it around Mark’s wrist. They both freeze, and Donghyuck can feel Mark’s gaze on him. Donghyuck doesn’t have the courage to look up and see the expression on Mark’s face, but he isn’t trying to fight his way out of Donghyuck’s grasp. That’s a good thing. </p><p>“Don’t chase your dad down. I can fix it,” Donghyuck says, releasing Mark’s wrist. He finally looks up to see Mark, who has eyebrows knitted together like he’s confused. </p><p>“Mark, I’m a pyro. I should be able to send enough energy to the battery to get it to start.” Donghyuck explains. His fingers twitch at the thought. </p><p>“What if you, like, fry it?” Mark says, making Donghyuck glare at him. He can practically see Mark physically retract at Donghyuck’s glare. Usually, words like that will infuriate Donghyuck. Normal humans thinking he would ruin something. It would piss him off, but something about the way Mark’s eyes are big and clueless, the way his bottom lip is pushed out, it wipes away any kind of anger Donghyuck would usually feel.</p><p>“I won’t. Trust me,” Donghyuck says, stepping closer to the car. </p><p>“Should I trust you?” Mark says from behind him. Donghyuck chuckles.</p><p>“Probably not.” Donghyuck reaches his hand into the car, placing it on top of the battery. </p><p>“Donghyuck! Be careful!” Mark shouts from behind his back, practically making Donghyuck laugh. Compared to the other things he’s done, jumpstarting a boy’s car is nothing. With his hand flat against the top of the battery, Donghyuck takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He hasn’t had to concentrate this much energy in a while, but it better work right now.</p><p>He can feel the energy rushing through his veins, burning along the way. He manifests it in his fingertips, trying to get enough there to actually jumpstart the car. He opens his eyes just as he pushes it out of his body. Sparks jump around his hand, which is now shaking, and illuminate his face. His entire body feels <em> warm, </em>like he’s on fire. His veins are practically buzzing under his skin. His head hurts. His heart is beating at a rate that would kill a normal human. The car booms to life, the headlights lighting up the two boys. Donghyuck takes his hand away and quickly shoves it in his pocket before Mark can see the burns Donghyuck feels on it. </p><p>Even with the dull ache in his head and the sharp throbbing in his hand, he would do it time and time again just to experience how Mark reacts. He turns to face the boy, who is standing awestruck, looking at Donghyuck. At first, he’s speechless, with his mouth hanging slightly open, but that quickly changes.</p><p>“Holy shit. Oh my god. You…how did you…thank you so much.” Mark stutters out, before he wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck freezes, his entire body tensing up. He’s not used to being hugged by anybody, let alone Mark. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it. Mark must have noticed Donghyuck tensing, as he backs away and mutters a quiet and quick apology.</p><p>“It’s fine. Nice car.” Donghyuck says. He has to fight a groan at the pain in his right hand, feeling the exposed and burnt skin pressing against the denim in his pocket. Taeil is going to be pissed.</p><p>“Nice hands,” Mark says, making Donghyuck tilt his head and raise an eyebrow. As if Mark just realized the implications of what he said, he starts stuttering, an awkward laugh cutting through the silence, and runs his hand along the back of his neck. Donghyuck smiles. A genuine one. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream A Little Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wasn't expecting this to get as much attention as it did, but thank you guys so much. seeing people leave kudos and comments on the first chapter really inspired me to write more and genuinely think about more ideas for this story in the future. i have a lot in mind, so i hope you guys continue to support it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donghyuck opens the paper bag and dips his hand in, pulling out the paper wrapped sandwich. He peels the wrapping back carefully with his right hand, trying not to let his palm touch it. His teeth sink into the chicken sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you do it?” Johnny’s voice cuts over the steady thum of the car radio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Donghyuck says through a mouth of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the parking lot. Why did you go help them?” Johnny had gotten into the car after Donghyuck ran off, and waited for him. Donghyuck counted himself lucky that Johnny didn’t follow after him. How would he explain his reasoning for helping a cop’s son? Especially when he doesn’t understand the reasoning himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know me. Charitable, and all that.” Donghyuck pulls a piece of bread off of the bun and sticks it in his mouth. Johnny snorts in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, a modern day saint.” Johnny makes a right turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Johnny. Something in me just felt like I needed to help him.” Which isn’t exactly a lie, to be fair. He doesn’t understand why he went over there and helped Mark. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was it?” Johnny asks, making Donghyuck freeze. He hates lying to Johnny, but he couldn’t just say he helped the son of a detective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that matter?” Donghyuck flinches as the words come out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess not. Are you okay?” Johnny redirects the attention away from who owned that car, and Donghyuck relaxes his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so.” Donghyuck looks down at his right hand. Even in the dark, he can see spots where the skin is peeling up. Patches of the first few layers of skin are missing, revealing a cherry red lower layer, the skin bright and taut. The other skin turns a paler color, being pulled up and practically falling off. He balls his fist again, protecting it from the air pumping through Johnny’s vents. Air makes it sting even more. Johnny glances over to Donghyuck, then back to the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay at my place tonight. We can go get your car in the morning and I’ll call Taeil to fix your hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Donghyuck finishes off the last bite of his sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuck mutters a thanks, before the car returns to silence. His eyes feel heavier than usual, and he’s compelled to rest his head against the window and sleep. If they weren’t close to Johnny’s apartment, he probably would. His head still has a dull ache pounding through it, littering his temples. He’ll ask Taeil why in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny makes a final turn, pulling into the parking lot of his apartment building. Johnny’s apartment is just a few blocks away from his auto shop and where Hyuck was burning tires, but Hyuck’s apartment is at least a ten minute drive. And that’s if Donghyuck is speeding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both get out of the car and head to the stairs. The only sound from them is their shoes hitting the concrete. A cicada calls out from a tree somewhere, making Donghyuck cringe. He keeps his hand tucked close against his stomach, protected from the light breeze. Johnny unlocks the door to his apartment, pushing the door open. Donghyuck follows in, walking to the bathroom and pulling the first aid kit out from under the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flips open the lid and turns on the sink. He hisses as he runs the burn under the cold water, pain exploding out like tiny firecrackers dancing around under his skin. He pats the skin dry with a towel, before wrapping a thin layer of gauze around it. He can hear Johnny’s footsteps, which stop in front of the bathroom door. He glances at Donghyuck’s hand, then sighs and continues to his room. Donghyuck knows Johnny isn’t mad at him. He may be frustrated, or worried about his hand, but it’s not madness. Johnny doesn’t get mad at Donghyuck very often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the gauze around his hand, he wanders into the spare bedroom. It’s labeled as a “spare,” but at this point it’s basically Donghyuck’s room. He’s there almost as often as he is at his own apartment. His clothes fill the dresser, his cactus sits on the desk, a variety of items sit haphazardly across the nightstand. A clock on the nightstand flashes red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>12:26. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully pulls the shirt over his head, replacing it with a hoodie from the top drawer. He tosses his phone on the nightstand before he abandons his boots and jeans on the floor - he can pick them up later - and crawls into the bed. The second his head touches the pillow, he can feel sleep taking over his entire body. It’s confusing. He never gets this tired after using his powers. It usually feels more like an adrenaline boost, like his entire body is buzzing, but right now he just feels heavy. Like he could sink through the mattress. His hand still stings, but he’s able to ignore it long enough for him to drift off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You know, my dad isn’t the only one that could put you in handcuffs.” A voice sounds from in front of the desk at Johnny’s shop, where Donghyuck was stationed to work. The words don’t quite process in Donghyuck’s brain before he speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” He says, glancing up from the computer. When he locks eyes with the person on the other side of the desk, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>swears </span>
  </em>
  <span>his heart drops from his chest to the pit of his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark?” He manages to stutter out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.” Mark says, tracing his fingers along the damaged wood of the desk. He pulls up a stray piece of wood, before bringing his hand up to his mouth and blowing it off. Donghyuck watches him, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asks, resulting in a smile from Mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is an auto shop, right? My car still isn’t in the greatest of conditions.” Mark smirks with his words, knocking on the hanging pieces of merchandise in front of the desk. He pulls a keychain off of one of the hooks, swinging it around his index finger. Donghyuck watches the metal ring spin around Mark’s finger, it catching a glint from the light every few rotations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyuckie.” Donghyuck’s head snaps up, looking Mark in the eyes. He’s rarely called that nickname. He has to admit, he likes the way it sounds coming off of Mark’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Donghyuck questions, lucky he’s able to stutter out the word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for fixing my car. I owe you. I’d like you to have another look at it, though.” Mark’s words flow out of his mouth, his awkwardness seemingly replaced with an absurd amount of confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t owe me anything.” Donghyuck says. Mark stops spinning the keychain, catching it in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Donghyuck, how can I repay you?” Mark leans against the desk, getting closer and closer to Donghyuck, which makes the latter’s heart beat even harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to.” Mark sighs at the words. In one swift movement, he reaches over the desk and wraps his fingers around Donghyuck’s collar, pulling him in. They aren’t touching, but all it would take is Donghyuck leaning forward for them to touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to.” Mark tilts his head to the side, his breath slowly hitting Donghyuck’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then show me.” Donghyuck’s breath catches in his throat and he’s lucky he didn’t trip over the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d be too easy.” Mark releases Donghyuck’s collar, pushing him back into the chair behind the desk. Donghyuck blinks, trying to process the boy’s actions. Mark faces away from him, his black shirt matching his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up.” Mark’s voice says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up.” Mark’s voice, no that’s not Mark’s voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice repeats. Donghyuck’s head spins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donghyuck, wake up. What the hell?” Johnny’s voice commands again, making the auto shop dissolve around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flicks his eyes open, the bed conforming to his body. He sits straight up, almost smacking his head against the brown haired boy leaning over him. Johnny backs up, staring at Donghyuck like he’s insane. Donghyuck’s hair sticks up in different directions, sweat sticking a few strands to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good god. What were you dreaming about?” Johnny says, eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. I-” Donghyuck starts, but Johnny interrupts him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? Don’t tell me. Go take a shower so I can take you to your car and we can meet Taeil at the shop.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck pulls into the parking lot of the auto shop, getting out of the car and stretching his arms into the morning sky. He yawns. He walks up to the door, pushing it open and stepping onto the concrete floor. He can see Taeil and Johnny through the glass windows of the office, one at the desk and the other on the cushions of the leather couch. He sighs, knowing Taeil is going to be pissed, especially if Johnny is there to explain what happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes the door behind himself, starting the walk to the office. He drags his boots along the concrete, slowing his walk there. Donghyuck had gotten stuck in traffic that Johnny somehow avoided, which made Donghyuck late. He wanted to get here before Johnny, so he could avoid explaining what actually happened to his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A clicking on the concrete follows him. He turns to see Belle following him, her black tail wagging as she watches him. She holds a tennis ball in between her teeth. Donghyuck grabs the ball, throwing it across the shop and watching her chase it. He finally reaches the door to the office, going in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t speak to the two men, who are already deep in conversation. He finds a spot next to Taeil on the couch, slouching into the black leather. His hand still stings, but it’s not as bad as it was the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, sorry we’re so late. Somebody refused to wake up this morning,” Johnny says, and Donghyuck doesn’t have to look up to know Johnny is glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Taeil chuckles through the words, waving his hand through the air to dismiss the apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was dreaming about something. Sleeping like a rock, too,” Johnny says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? What were you dreaming about?” Taeil directs his attention to Donghyuck, who shrugs. With every minute he’s awake, his memory of the dream disappears more and more. There was somebody talking to him in the auto shop, is all he can remember. They were teasing him, but he can’t remember their face, or even their voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is our good doctor? Curing diseases and all?” Donghyuck says, redirecting the attention away from him. He doesn’t want to talk about the dream he can barely even remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good! I’m making some serious progress with the impact that cancer has on our cells, and how to stop it. Curing that is my next goal.” Taeil says, crossing one of his legs over the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems ambitious,” Donghyuck mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, not really. I have been able to heal it before. Now, I just need to find out how healing it works, and how I can make that globally accessible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you! Doctor Moon changing the world!” Johnny’s voice pipes up, clapping along with the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully. Now, Hyuck, let me see your hand.” Donghyuck groans at the words, but reaches his right hand next to him, where Taeil is sitting. He keeps staring straight forward, refusing to look at Taeil’s reaction as he unwraps the gauze. Donghyuck flinches as the air hits the burns, almost retracting his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez. What happened?” Donghyuck glanes between Johnny and Taeil, then back to his gaze out the office windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I jump started a car battery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lee Donghyuck!” Taeil scolds him. The office turns to silence again, as Taeil leans over Donghyuck’s hand to examine it. He holds Donghyuck’s hand gingerly in between his own. Taeil’s hair falls softly over his forehead as he looks down at the younger’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it would practically fry my hand.” Donghyuck whispers, but he continues the rest of the statement in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I did know it would, I would still do it again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky it didn’t do worse. Centering that much energy from inside your body? All of this damage on your hand could have been on the inside of your body! It could have destroyed your organs. It could have killed you.” Taeil places his hand on top of Donghyuck’s, pushing down into the burns. Donghyuck winces at the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why it made my head hurt?” Donghyuck asks. He doesn’t want to admit to more problems, but he feels that he needs to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be surprised. You’ve never had to use that much energy at once. Your body wouldn’t be used to it. That’s what makes it stupid. Are you okay now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel fine.” Donghyuck reassures. Taeil shakes his head, brown locks bouncing with the movement. He closes his eyes, focusing on the hand in between his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It feels like sunlight on his skin when Taeil starts to heal his hand. It’s not the first time Taeil has had to heal Donghyuck. Donghyuck has a feeling that it won’t be the last time either. The warmth washes over Donghyuck’s hand, and he can practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>his skin pulling back together. Taeil drops his hand, leaning back on the couch. Donghyuck moves his hand in front of his face, examining the skin on his palm. It looks untouched. No loose skin, no burn marks, no scars. Like nothing ever happened. He bends his fingers into his palm, then back out. No matter how many times Taeil heals him, it’s fascinating every single time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A doorbell interrupts Donghyuck's mesmerized state. They all snap their heads to the front door, where Belle shows up quickly. A customer must be on the other side. Donghyuck stands to go get them, but Johnny waves him off. Donghyuck falls back into the leather, the cushions contorting around his body. Johnny leaves the office, jogging to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you do it?” Taeil’s voice makes Donghyuck jump, but he sighs afterwards. People keep asking him that, and he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to answer it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Taeil. I don’t know what had me running there, leaning over his car, burning off the skin on my hand to start it. I don’t know, okay?” Donghyuck shrinks at his own voice, sounding more aggressive than he meant for it to. Though, Taeil doesn’t seem impacted by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is he?” Donghyuck finds himself in the same conversation he was in with Johnny last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody.” Donghyuck shifts on the couch so he can look at Taeil directly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, Hyuck. I can see right through you.” Donghyuck silently curses himself at Taeil’s words. Taeil has always been able to tell when Donghyuck is lying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s complicated,” Donghyuck says, trying to avoid answering the question directly. Taeil might be a little more understanding, but it’s still too big of a risk to talk about Mark. How could he explain this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It always is, isn’t it?” Taeil says with a smirk. Donghyuck hates that he feels like Taeil can know everything without knowing anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to force you to talk about anything, but if you ever want to, you know where I’ll be.” Taeil stands with his words, Donghyuck following his actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Taeil.” Donghyuck pulls Taeil in for a hug. He may not be one with words, but he hopes Taeil knows how thankful he really is. He’s not one to spill his feelings, and he hopes Taeil understands that. Taeil backs away, smile on his face, as he grabs his suit jacket from the back of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever he is, tell him I say thanks.” Taeil says just before he opens the office door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” Donghyuck squints, trying to figure out what Taeil means. Taeil turns just enough to smile at Donghyuck, then pushes the door open. Donghyuck lets it slam back in place as he tries to figure out just what Taeil meant by that. Thank Mark? For what? He debates chasing Taeil down, begging him to explain, but he knows there’s no point. Taeil wouldn’t explain anything. Even if he did, it would be more cryptic than before. More so, it’s not like he would ever actually be able to thank Mark. Chances are, he’ll never see that boy again. He feels a pang in his chest as he thinks about it, which is even more confusing. He’s never going to see Mark again. It was one time at a police station. It’s never going to be repeated. He’s never going to see that lopsided smile again. Big deal. Totally doesn’t matter. Right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and leaves Johnny’s office, finding his way to the front desk and dropping into the office chair. The small fan on top of the desk spins, pushing air throughout the shop. He spins in the chair a few times before tapping the keys on the computer, pulling up the schedule for the next few days. There’s only a few appointments, but walk-ins seem to be common around here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he looks around the desk, the thought of his dreams washes back into his head. He can’t remember much from it. The more he tries to remember, the more he seems to forget. Somebody was teasing him. At least, that’s what he can remember. He woke up with his heart pounding out of his chest, his body feeling like lava. His face was red with heat, and he had to take a shower in cold water to get himself back to normal. His stomach felt light, but his heart felt like it would burst through his chest at any moment. He remembers that. He remembers how he felt when he woke up, but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was dreaming about. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Innocent Boy in The Pink Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for giving this so much support. i cannot express how happy this makes me! i truly was not expecting this to get any attention, and i thank you all for everything you have given me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days ticked by like molasses. Each hour felt like eternity. Nearly a week passed in what felt like a decade. Donghyuck felt like time was starting to slow. He spent the days at the auto shop, the nights sitting in his apartment, except for the night he went bar-hopping with Taeyong. After that night, he decided he was never going to drink again. He acts like an idiot when he drinks. Not to mention, it’s harder to control his powers when there’s alcohol in his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he’s back at the auto shop. There hasn’t been a lot of business these past few days. At least, nothing that Donghyuck can help with. The garage door was open for business, letting a light breeze flow through the building. Donghyuck flicks his eyes to the side, where Johnny is still stationed under a Corvette. His long legs stretch out from under the body of the car, as he works on something on the underside. Donghyuck sighs, then spins in the office chair. He’s almost done for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wheels of the cart Johnny is lying on screech, sliding across the concrete until he’s out from under the car. Donghyuck stomps his boot onto the ground to stop the twirling of the chair, looking at Johnny. He stares back, grease stain on his cheekbone and wrench in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move.” Johnny says, staring at the wall behind Donghyuck. Donghyuck doesn’t pick up what he’s saying at first, then it snaps to him. He slides the chair across the concrete, letting Johnny see the tool wall behind Donghyuck. Johnny reaches his hand out, summoning another tool to him. A different sized wrench flies off of the wall, into the palm of Johnny’s hand. Johnny smiles, then slides back under the Corvette. Donghyuck tuts at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ferrokinetics, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they always find a way to show off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rings on the desk, shaking in the console. Donghyuck sighs. He had hoped the rest of the day would go by smoothly, with nothing else to take care of. He wraps his hand around the phone and yanks it to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neo Auto Shop, this is Donghyuck. How can I help you?” He says, turning on his customer service voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. I was wondering if you guys are still open for walk-ins.” Donghyuck turns in his chair, the phone’s cord wrapping around with him, to look at the clock on the wall behind him. 5:24. He lets out an inaudible sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on in.” He fixes the phone cord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, thank you.” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows at the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you soon.” He drops the phone back into the receiver, staring at the phone with disbelief. He’s confused, puzzled, even. Something about that voice sounded familiar, but he can’t figure out who the man on the other end was. He tries to scan through his brain for who it could be, but none of them seem to make sense. Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Taeil would have all called Donghyuck or Johnny on their cells, Yuta is studying abroad and likely too busy, and any of the regulars would have introduced themselves so Donghyuck could pull up their records on the computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got another car coming in?” Johnny says, still under the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Probably just to have you look at it.” Donghyuck says, but he’s not thinking about what needs done to the car. He’s zoned out, stuck on thinking about that voice. Who was that? Johnny slides out from under the car and jumps to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I’m going to go get some food before they get here. I’ll go to Moonwalk. Do you want anything?” Johnny asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take some lemon chicken,” Donghyuck says, replacing the look of concern with a smile. He can handle one more customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Johnny adds a whistle at the end, summoning Belle. She trots along the concrete floor from somewhere, her nails clicking along. She runs up to Johnny, sitting on the floor with her tail wagging. Johnny crouches to ruffle her fur and scratch her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my girl want anything?” He asks her, making Donghyuck snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She says dogs aren’t supposed to eat human food a lot,” Donghyuck says. Johnny glances up at him, just enough for Donghyuck to see his eyes roll, then back to Belle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a treat. Just this once. How about some fried pork?” Johnny asks, then nods as if Belle had responded to him. Donghyuck smiles at the German Shepherd lying across the shop floor. Johnny may spoil her, but Donghyuck loves her too. Johnny rises, Belle following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here with Uncle Donghyuck. I’ll be back later,” Johnny says, pointing at her. She tilts her head to the side, watching him as he walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck can hear the engine of Johnny’s Mustang start in the parking lot. Belle trots back to another spot in the shop, probably on her bed in the back. He’s alone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to find something to entertain himself as he waits, to no avail. He twirls a pen in between his fingers, scrolls through the computer, sends a text to Jaehyun. Still, the customer on the other end of the line isn’t at the shop yet. He, once again, watches the hands on the clock tick by as he waits. He hears a car pull into the parking lot outside, the lights casting shadows in the shop. He can just barely see the car through the dark once its lights are off. Is that a challenger? So as not to stare, he pretends to be deep in work at the computer. He doesn’t look away from the glowing screen, even as he hears the car door outside close and footsteps approach him. When he finally tears his gaze away, everything clicks into place. The voice on the phone, the familiarity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark?” Donghyuck chokes out at the black haired boy standing in front of his desk. Mark smiles at his name, bringing his arms up to lean against the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asks, brain barely being able to process everything. He never thought he would see Mark again, not that he’s complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just called. You did say I could come in today, right? Or did I mishear?” And just like that, the awkward Mark is back. His eyes widen with what could only be described as confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean, yeah, you can come in. I just wasn’t expecting you.” Donghyuck’s voice trails as he reaches the end of the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I called you. I’m not too late, am I?” Mark stutters, brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not what I meant.” Donghyuck says. He isn’t surprised to see a customer. He’s surprised that the customer is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mark. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mark’s mouth opens slightly, as if he’s trying to figure out what Donghyuck’s words mean. Donghyuck quickly changes the direction of the conversation from himself, back to Mark before Mark can think too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what brings you here? Do I need to jumpstart your car again, or did you just not have enough of me the other night?” A smirk takes place on Donghyuck’s lips as the words cross them. Mark hesitates with his words so hard, his teeth clack together. His cheeks flush the same pink as the sweater he’s wearing. Something about Mark being flustered makes Donghyuck want to be arrogant and confident every second of every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not…I-” Mark cuts himself off, scratching the back of his neck again. Donghyuck chuckles, leaning back in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m messing with you, Mark. What’s up with your car?” Mark looks relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. It just…doesn’t seem to be running properly.” Mark sucks in a breath through his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny is out, but he’ll be back soon. He’ll take a look at it,” Donghyuck explains, the pit of his stomach heating up. Something about the idea of being left alone with Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny?” Mark questions, a dark eyebrow quirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Best mechanic in town. That’s why you’re here, right?” If Donghyuck were honest, he does find it strange that Mark just so happened to come to Johnny’s shop, especially when he’s not already a customer. It doesn’t seem like the kind of shop Mark’s dad would want his son at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m honest? No. I saw it on the back of Johnny’s jacket the other night. Since you worked your magic on it then, I thought here would be my best option.” Donghyuck chuckles at Mark’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no mechanic,” Donghyuck says. He was rarely allowed to touch any of the cars brought into the shop. He strictly worked at the front desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad,” Mark says, making Donghyuck stare at him. Too bad? Mark quickly backpedals from his words, changing direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just mean, I don’t think Johnny likes me much.” He finally says, after a bout of awkward chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just Johnny. He doesn’t trust anybody, likes even fewer.” Donghyuck shakes his head at what looks almost like fear in Mark’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think he’ll cut the breaklines of my car?” Mark says, running his hands along the wood of the desk. He seems to have a problem with staying still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really that scared of him?” Donghyuck asks. The prospect of somebody being scared of Johnny is almost laughable to him. Sure, he can be a hardass, but he’s genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends. How would your opinion of me change if I said yes?” Why does Mark care what Donghyuck thinks of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny’s a softie. He even named his dog after a Disney princess,” Donghyuck says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a dog?” Mark’s back straightens at Donghyuck’s mention of Belle, his eyes lighting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? She lives here. I’d be careful with her though. She’s weary of strangers,” Donghyuck cautions. Belle has never been violent, but she’s still trained to be protective. The last thing he needs is to explain to Mark’s dad why his son is covered in bite marks. Dog bite marks, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I meet her?” Mark’s hands twitch, like he was about to grab Donghyuck’s hands over the desk, but pulls back. Donghyuck opens his mouth, but closes it again quickly. He wants to say no. He should say no. But something in the way Mark is looking up at him, his bottom lip pushed slightly out, makes it impossible to say no. Donghyuck sighs, walking around from the other side of the desk. If Belle does try to bite Mark, Donghyuck needs to be able to step in between them. He whistles, calling her from across the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ticking of her claws on the concrete floor sounds, getting louder as she gets closer. She trots happily, but stops dead in her tracks when she sees Mark. Donghyuck says her name softly, which makes her walk closer. She moves a lot slower, staying lower to the ground. Mark crouches, his eyes now level with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there.” His words make her cock her head to the side. His voice sounds more gentle than usual. She sniffs at his hand, then backs away. Her dark eyes look unsure of the boy in front of her. That’s one thing her and Donghyuck have in common.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” Mark says, but his eyes are no longer on the dog. He looks up at Donghyuck, like he’s waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Is all that Donghyuck can choke out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea, if that’s okay.” Mark reaches his hand up to Donghyuck. Donghyuck stares down at it like it’s going to bite him. It wouldn’t be the first time they touched. There was that awkward hug in the parking lot, after all. Donghyuck swallows, reaching his hand out and placing it into Mark’s. Mark squeezes it tightly, pulling it down and presenting their entangled hands to Belle. She sniffs them again, then licks Mark’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He releases Donghyuck’s hand, which falls back to his side limply. Mark is able to pet Belle now, but Donghyuck can’t focus on anything other than the feeling in his hand. Just from having Mark’s fingers entangled in his, his hand feels like it’s buzzing. His hand has quite literally been on fire before, and this feeling is damn close. His fingers twitch at the thought of the other boy’s fingers wrapped around his hand again. Mark sits on the floor, Belle practically in his lap panting as he scratches at her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said she doesn’t do well with strangers,” Mark says, laughing as she licks at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t,” Donghyuck says blankly. No offense to Belle, but she’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing on Donghyuck’s mind right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m just special.” Mark’s hands move to scratch her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re special, that’s for damn sure. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duckie, come help me carry this.” Johnny’s voice cuts over the sound of Belle’s panting, a shout coming from outside the shop. Mark looks up to Donghyuck, with what looks like a smirk on his face. Donghyuck jogs out to Johnny’s car, taking the bags of food in his arms. The smell wafts up into his nose, which he breathes in deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks back into the shop, sitting the bags on the desk. Mark still sits on the floor with Belle, Johnny stopping in his tracks when he sees the other boy petting his dog. Johnny tuts, rolls his eyes, then places the bags down. His eyebrow quirks as he looks to Donghyuck, then to the boy on the floor. Belle jumps up at Johnny’s command, running to her and abandoning Mark. Mark pouts at her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he doing here?” Johnny directs his question to Donghyuck, but he keeps his cautious gaze on Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice.” Donghyuck lowers his voice, leaning into Johnny’s ear. Mark pushes himself off of the concrete and dusts off his jeans, then offers his hand out Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got off on the wrong foot. Let’s try again. I’m Mark.” His hand hangs in the air in between him and Johnny, their eyes meeting with an intensity in the air that Donghyuck could cut with a knife. Johnny’s glance shifts to Donghyuck for a brief second, before it flicks back to Mark. He reaches his hand out, shaking Mark’s firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny. Thanks for taking care of Donghyuck that night.” Johnny’s words don’t have any emotion to them, but they still make Donghyuck’s mouth hang open. He expected Johnny to walk away, maybe laugh in Mark’s face. That is the last thing Donghyuck expected him to do. Donghyuck decides he needs to change the subject, fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark’s car isn’t working very well. He’s here so you can take a look at it.” The words fall out of his mouth before he can even think about what he is saying. Johnny nods, says something about needing Mark’s keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a rattling set of keys on a chain, but they slip out of his hand. Johnny’s reflexes act faster than Donghyuck’s brain, as he reaches his hand out and pulls the keys through the air into his hand before they can even hit the ground. Mark stares in awe at the keys sitting safely in Johnny’s hand. His mouth hangs agape, his eyes wide. Johnny chuckles, walking back outside to Mark’s car. Mark looks like he’s in shock at the events that just unfolded in front of him. Donghyuck has to bite back a chuckle. This boy really is innocent. Wait until he finds out about Jaehyun’s power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. He’s going to pull your car into the garage to check it out.” Donghyuck lightly touches Mark’s arm, pulling him along to the desk. Mark follows, trying to get words out about Johnny. Donghyuck starts unpacking the food, Belle now by his feet watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny’s a ferrokinetic. He can move and manipulate metal,” Donghyuck explains to a still confused Mark. Mark mouths the word “ferrokinetic,” practically leaving a question mark hanging in the air. The same black Challenger from the other night pulls into the garage, Johnny jumping out of the driver’s side. He goes to work under the hood, holding a flashlight in the air behind him to cast a glow on the interior of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything he can’t do?” Mark whispers while staring in awe, but it’s enough for Donghyuck to pick up. Something in Donghyuck, he can’t explain what, doesn’t like the way Mark’s eyes have lingered on Johnny for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything Johnny Suh can’t do?” Donghyuck takes on a faux thinking pose, before saying his next words with as much fire as he can with his hands. “Tell his best friend about his real feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark snaps his gaze back to Donghyuck, his eyes seeming to focus on the smirk playing on Donghyuck’s lips. Johnny doesn’t move from his position leaned over the car, but his voice can be heard, though muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Donghyuck.” Donghyuck laughs at the words. A small chuckle even escapes Mark’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck jumps up on the desk, pulling his legs under him and pulling the container of lemon chicken into his lap. He takes out chopsticks and starts eating, the taste practically making him smile through bites. Johnny rises from the car, sighing. He glances at the two boys behind him, clicking his teeth when he sees them. Though, Donghyuck can’t figure out why. All he’s doing is eating chicken. All Mark is doing is sitting in a chair by the desk, scrolling through his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny goes to the tool wall, grabbing something that Donghyuck can’t remember the name of. On his way back, he stops at the desk and digs through the food containers next to Donghyuck. He picks up a container labeled “PRK” and, instead of eating like Donghyuck expected, he offers it out to Mark. Mark glances up from his phone. The sight of Mark looking up through his eyelashes like that, his mouth hanging slightly open; it’s enough to cause warmness in anybody’s chest. Not that that is what was causing it in Donghyuck’s. No, that was definitely the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck has a habit of forgetting other people exist once food is in front of his face. Eat some of this. It may be a while.” Mark drops his phone in his lap, taking the container out of Johnny’s hands. Johnny gives a tight smile, almost awkward, then returns to his place under the hood of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck watches the entire event with his eyebrows high. Sure, Johnny is always nice to clients, especially when they have to wait. But this? Isn’t this different? Johnny didn’t seem to like Mark at first, then he seemingly changed. Granted, Johnny never does anything without reason. There has to be an angle to this. Donghyuck has to trust that Johnny knows what he is doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Mark calls to Johnny’s back. He reaches for a pair of chopsticks, before sticking them in and starting to eat. Belle quickly changes to sitting at Mark’s feet, her head tilting to the side. He does have her favorite food, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if your dad is okay with you having people food.” Mark’s voice turns soft again, like he’s talking to a child. He giggles as Belle pushes her head against his leg, begging for some of the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belle, say please.” Johnny commands, eliciting a whine from the dog on the floor. She lowers herself, lying on the concrete with her head by Mark’s feet. She licks his shoe, letting out another whine.  Mark watches in amazement, his eyes lighting up at the dog in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Johnny says to Mark, before returning to work on the car. Mark almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>jumps </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his seat as soon as the words cross Johnny’s lips. He reaches into the white takeout container, pulling out a piece of the meat and holding it on his flattened palm. He reaches down, the food in front of Belle’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next scene would be enough to melt Donghyuck’s heart, if he had any feelings for the boy in front of him. Belle lifts her head, picking the piece off of the boy’s hand, who giggles at the contact. He says something to her about it tickling, but he struggles to say the words through giggles and a smile on his face so big that it must have </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He scratches Belle as she chews away at the food, her tail wagging. Mark’s voice says something, but it sounds distant. He has to call out to Donghyuck again to snap him out of his daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Donghyuck mutters, snapping his gaze away from Mark and to the chicken sitting in his lap. Was he staring? Oh god, he wasn’t staring, was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you guys train her so well?” Mark repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Maybe he wasn’t staring. “We have a friend who can communicate with animals! He trained her for us when she was really young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are people who can talk to animals?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. It’s not like they carry on conversations in spoken words. It’s like…they can read each other’s thoughts. It’s not exactly talking, but just communicating.” Donghyuck struggles to find a way to explain powers to Mark. Usually, everybody Donghyuck talks to already has a basic understanding of how powers work and what they can be. Mark is completely clueless about it. If Donghyuck were </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>honest, it’s cute. He likes that Mark doesn’t have any prior judgments on Donghyuck’s people. He likes that Mark is innocent, but still curious and respectful. Mark is a different kind of person than Donghyuck is used to. It’s intriguing, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep doing that?” Mark tilts his head to the side, almost mirroring Belle’s movements from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Donghyuck could’ve sworn he heard Johnny chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep…going somewhere else. Like, your brain is always busy,” Mark says. Was it that obvious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking. Daydreaming.” Donghyuck decides on an excuse. That’s better than saying that he was actually thinking about the boy in the pink hoodie with the sunshine smile in front of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Mark can say anything back, Johnny pushes the hood of the car closed. He wipes his hands down on his pants, walking to the desk with the other two. He reaches past Donghyuck to grab a piece of paper and a pen, scratching down numbers on it. He passes the ticket to Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done. It should be able to run a bit better now. When Donghyuck jump started your battery the other day, he actually helped it. If you need any more help, you can drop by. I’d be happy to take a look at it.” Johnny picks up a container of noodles as he speaks. Donghyuck jumps off of the other side of the desk, adding up a tab on the computer. He squints at the numbers, something about them not seeming quite right. He shakes it off, trusting Johnny’s judgment, and says the total to Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a leather wallet. He pulls out a black card, standing to hand it to Donghyuck. Donghyuck holds it carefully in his hands, staring at the jet black plastic. Donghyuck has heard of the infamous “black card,” but he’s never seen one in person. He doesn’t know anybody rich enough to own one. Or, at least, he didn’t. He swipes the card through the machine. He can’t help himself, as the words slip out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know being a detective made enough money for a black card.” Mark chuckles, as he takes the card back from Donghyuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said my dad was the breadwinner.” Mark tucks the card back into his wallet. Donghyuck smiles back, but can’t think of anything to say. Mark drums his fingers along the wood of the desk, picking up a stray piece of wood and bringing it to his lips, blowing it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck pulls the receipt out of the machine and slides it across the desk along with a pen. Mark signs it, then stuffs the spare receipt into the pocket of his hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you go, can we get your phone number for records?” Johnny’s voice pipes up. Donghyuck is lucky Mark looked away from him, or he would have seen the look of disbelief he gave Johnny. He has never </span>
  <em>
    <span>once </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked a customer that. He doesn’t need it. They call the shop. Not the other way around. Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows at Johnny, who just smiles at Mark. Mark nods, mouths an affirmation, before grabbing the pen back up and scrawling down some numbers on the notepad on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d better get home now. Don’t want Detective Lee sending out a search party. Thanks for everything, guys.” Mark’s words are meant for Donghyuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny, but he doesn’t even glance at Johnny as he says them. His eyes stay trained on Donghyuck until he’s in his car, backing out of the garage. Johnny rips the piece of paper off of the notepad, his eyes skimming it. Donghyuck reaches across the desk to smack Johnny’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Donghyuck looks up at Johnny like he’s crazy. At this point, he might be. Johnny offers the paper out to Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Is all he says. Donghyuck takes the paper, staring down at the digits across the small piece of paper. Johnny </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have his number. Give it a few days, then text him. I overcharged him five dollars. That gives you a reason to talk to him.” Johnny smirks at the words. God, he really has lost his mind. He crosses his arms over his chest, like he’s happy with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that? Have you lost your mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in case. Listen, I’m tired of you complaining about being lonely when you’re drunk and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired of finding your magazines in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>apartment.” Donghyuck’s cheeks flare red at the words. “If you want an excuse and a way to talk to him, you have it. You seem to want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you didn’t like him.” Donghyuck’s throat burns so much, he’s surprised he can get the words out. Johnny leans against the desk, lowering to get his gaze even with Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like his dad. He has the chance to prove he’s different. Don’t let him blow it.” Johnny’s chocolate eyes look more intense than they have ever been. Donghyuck’s stomach flips and he doesn’t know if it’s at the look from Johnny, or if it’s the prospect of giving Mark a chance. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anything to say? you can find me on twitter at @suhvixen! i'm also doing writing commissions at the moment, if you would like to check that out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Curiosity May Kill Cats, But What Does It Do To A Cop’s Son?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for continuing to support this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like Donghyuck was calculating how long he should wait to text Mark. No, he would <em> never </em>do that. But if he were doing that, he would say three days would be the appropriate time to wait. Not too eager, but not like it’s an afterthought. He tried to bury himself in work, he even picked up extra hours to try and make the days go faster. He wished he were more subtle, though. Johnny had started teasing him for already being whipped - he’s not - for a cop’s son. </p><p>After his shift on the third day, he ended up back in his apartment. He decided he needed to take a shower (his cheeks felt hotter than usual, for some reason) before doing anything. He kept his shower at the warmest he could stand, which would still be cold for anybody else. With his body temperature so high, it’s more comfortable for him to take cold showers. He can rarely sleep with blankets on him for that same reason.</p><p>Now clean and propped up on his bed, he stares at the dark screen of his phone. The ceiling fan spins above him, rocking gently. He drops his phone against his bare chest, lying back with his focus now on the ceiling. Part of the paint was starting to peel, not to mention his fan was covered in a layer of dust. His bed creaks as he rolls onto his side, his phone falling onto the blue sheets. Why is he thinking so much about this? Oh god, now he’s thinking about how he’s thinking about it. He’s not one to think before he acts. He acts on impulse, but he can’t stop thinking through every word of what he should message to Mark. Should he even message him? It’s not like Mark would miss five dollars. No, that’s not fair. Maybe he should call him? Absolutely not. He picks his phone back up, typing out a message to the contact he had already added.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Message To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> hey, it’s donghyuck from the auto shop. is this mark? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No, that sounds stupid. Of course it’s Mark’s number. Donghyuck holds down on the delete button, trying to find something else to say. Should he be strictly business about it and get straight to the point?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> hey, mark. it’s donghyuck, from the auto shop. johnny accidentally overcharged you the other night. if you want to stop by the shop, i can pay you back the difference. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>God, he’s boring himself with that one. Should he be flirty?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> hey. i can’t get you out of my head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely not. It’s nauseating at best, and a lie at worst. He tries again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>this is donghyuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A frustrated groan escapes Donghyuck’s lips as he drops the phone back onto the sheets. A hand runs through his hair as he stands up, walking into the kitchen. He can’t think anymore about this right now. Even more, his stomach was starting to rumble. He sighs at the cold air of the kitchen hitting the bare skin of his back, taking in the cold. He pulls out enough to make him a snack; milk, cereal, a package of cut up strawberries, and a bowl. He assembles the bowl, spoon dug in, as he can hear his phone ding in the next room. He takes a bite of his food, before departing to retrieve his phone. He assumes the text is from Johnny, but he practically chokes when he flips his phone over to reveal the name on the screen. </p><p>Cereal lodges in his throat as he reads “Mark” across his screen. Rough coughs choke out of his mouth, his face heating up as he tries to regain composure. When he can finally breathe again, he glances back down at the phone, hoping that he misread. Against his hopes, the same four letters stare back at him in the darkness of his bedroom. This can’t be real. He didn’t even message him first. <em> Oh.  </em></p><p>Staring back at him in a green box, showing that he did send a message. When he dropped his phone onto his bed to get up, he must have somehow clicked send. If he believed in fate, he would say it’s mocking him right now. He moves his eyes to read the message from Mark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hi! What’s up :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s simple enough. He can reply to that. It’s just a simple, business related, message to pass on. There’s nothing more to it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> so i was looking over the records for the past few days and it turns out johnny accidentally overcharged you five dollars the other night. if you need a refund, we can work something out to get it back to your account. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His reply is close enough to being the truth. He hasn’t been looking through the records, but Mark doesn’t need to know that; Mark definitely doesn’t need to know that Johnny did it on purpose. Donghyuck stares at his phone, but decides quickly that he can’t just wait for the boy to answer. That would be stupid. Something somebody would do if they liked Mark, which he doesn’t. </p><p>He returns to his bowl of cereal, dropping his phone down on the counter. He takes a few more bites of cereal, savoring the taste. His fingers twitch as he hears a ding from his phone. No, he doesn’t need to check it right away. It can wait until he finishes his cereal. Crunching away on the cereal, he tries to ignore the way his phone dings a second time. He finally gives in, flipping the device over and unlocking it with his thumb. The screen of his phone lights up his face as he reads the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about that! No biggie! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Damn. That’s exactly what Donghyuck didn’t want him to say. It’s only five dollars, but Donghyuck still hates being owing anybody anything. Always has hated it, always will hate it. He can’t pinpoint when or why, but he has never liked being in debt to anybody. It makes him uncomfortable and anxious. He types a quick message back, pressing send before he can even think to stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> nah, i owe you something. i’d be more comfortable if i could make it up to you, even if it’s just buying you coffee or something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After Donghyuck hits send, he realizes just how much that sounds like he’s trying to find an excuse to see Mark. It’s not like he is trying to see Mark, but he does need to pay him back. Seeing Mark again could just be another part of that. His phone dings again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Well…there is one thing I could use you for… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> what is it?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p><p><em> It’s just...okay, I’m in an Anthropology of the Paranormal class. A friend and I have huge papers coming up, and I was wondering if maybe I could interview you? It won’t be anything bad and you don’t have to answer everything. If you’re not comfy with that, I totally understand! </em> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>A sigh escapes Donghyuck’s lips as he reads the text. One of his least favorite things in the world is people poking at him about his powers. His bad history with the topic makes him unsure when it comes to regular humans asking him questions and wanting to see his powers. Though, Mark doesn’t seem like the kind of person like those from Donghyuck’s past. He seems to have a pure enough reasoning for an interview, and Donghyuck does owe him. Plus, Donghyuck could walk out at any time, if it does seem to start mirroring what his past was like. He’ll give Mark the benefit of the doubt. Mark deserves that, at least.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> yeah, i guess i could do that? do you want to do it over text or…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Actually, I was wondering if we could do it in person? It’s just better to conduct interviews that way.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> yeah, we can do that. i only have a half shift tomorrow, if you want to do something in the morning?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> That works! Could you maybe pick me up? My dad took my keys away for a few days…If you drive, I’ll buy you coffee.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, sure. Just send your address. I’ll be there at nine.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck’s phone dings, a scowl taking place on his face. He knows the neighborhood the address is in. He’s driven past it a few times, but never been able to stop in. He knew Mark was rich, but he didn’t know Mark was rich enough to live there. If he remembers correctly, every house in that area has a gated driveway that needs a code to enter. He debates texting Mark back about that, but it feels too awkward to ask. He sends a thumbs up instead.</p><p>For some reason, a smile takes place on his face. It sticks, even as he washes his bowl and cleans up the kitchen. Why can’t he stop smiling? Why is it making his face hurt? He shakes the feeling off, the smile going with it, as he settles into bed. He sets an alarm on his phone, sighing about having to wake up early on his half day. His fingers run along the scar below his collarbone on accident, making him flinch at the texture. A perfect circle, a VC directly in the center. He pulls his blankets up over it, wishing he could forget that the scar was there.</p>
<hr/><p>Donghyuck tuts at the GPS barking orders at him. It’s not like he couldn’t get there on his own, but he needed the security of the GPS to make sure he ends up at the right house. This is the kind of neighborhood that would call the cops on him for so little as pulling into the wrong driveway. The windows of his car were rolled down, earning him some dirty looks from a few joggers as his music blasted on the streets. He rolled his eyes at them every time. </p><p>The GPS finally instructs him to turn right to reach his destination. He did remember correctly. A gate is just inside the driveway, wide open and letting him drive up the perfectly paved driveway. A white house looms in the distance and, as Donghyuck gets closer, he releases “house” isn’t the right word to use. Mansion would be more accurate. Marble columns frame white stairs up to a grand front door. The driveway forms into a circle in front of the stairs, with Mark’s car parked off to the side. Donghyuck pulls around the circle so the driver’s side is next to the stairs. He has to keep himself from letting his mouth hang open as he gets a closer look at the house. It’s at least three floors, windows dotting up that far. The windows on the lower level are nearly floor to ceiling, from what it looks like, but curtains keep him from seeing anything else. He spends so much time staring in awe that he almost forgets why he’s there. He scrambles to pick up his phone, shooting Mark a message of his arrival. </p><p>Once his message sends, he leans his elbow against the rolled down window, sunshine streaming in as he waits. It’s not long before he hears the door open, the black haired boy popping out. Donghyuck pulls his sunglasses down his nose, glancing over the top to see inside the house as much as he can. An eyebrow quirks at what looks like marble floors on the inside, but he can’t get a good view for long, as Mark moves in his way. Not that Mark himself isn’t a view, especially how he’s dressed. As Mark is turned around to lock the door, Donghyuck can see a loose white shirt tucked into <em> tight </em>black jeans, a belt securing the pants around his waist. Donghyuck’s eyebrow is still quirked, but he’s just in shock from the floors. That’s it. </p><p>As soon as Mark turns around, Donghyuck returns his sunglasses to the correct spot across his nose. He glances forward, trying to focus on anything but the boy that’s about to be in his passenger seat. The door opens, Mark sliding into the leather seat next to him, putting a backpack on the floor.</p><p>“Thanks again for doing this. I owe you.” Mark pulls his seatbelt into place.</p><p>“Hey, we’re doing this so nobody owes anybody.” Donghyuck looks over to Mark to give him a reassuring smile, but on the way back his eyes catch on Mark’s thighs. He doesn’t let his eyes linger long, tearing them away to look straight out. Pants that tight should be illegal. </p><p>“There’s this coffee shop a few blocks away. It’s really quiet there, if that’s okay?” Mark fidgets with his thumbs as he talks. Donghyuck glances over to him, then nods. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s good with me. Where is it?” Donghyuck asks, listening as Mark explains the location of this coffee shop. Donghyuck nods, changing his car into drive and pulling back down the driveway. He rolls up the windows quickly, turning the AC on. They pass back by the open gate, pulling out into the street. Donghyuck has to bite his tongue to keep from saying something about the gate and the house. The drive to the coffee shop was short, but it was nearly silent. Mark and Donghyuck both talk a lot, but neither one of them seemed to be able to pick up a conversation. Mark finally picks something, blurting the words out as if he’d been thinking about it for a while.</p><p>“Why is your air conditioner all the way up?” </p><p>“Is it too cold? Do I need to turn it down?” Are, for some reason, the first words that come out of Donghyuck’s mouth as he glances over to Mark. He can see small bumps rising on Mark’s bare arms.</p><p>“No, I’m just curious,” Mark says, but Donghyuck knows the words are a lie. He reaches to turn it down, warming the temperature in the car.</p><p>“Because I’m a pyro, my body temperature runs a little higher. I have to overcorrect with air conditioning and things like that,” Donghyuck says. Mark nods, as if he’s processing the words. There’s another beat of silence, before Mark asks another question.</p><p>“Does it feel like you’re constantly running a fever?” Donghyuck can feel Mark’s eyes on him without even glancing over. He furrows his eyebrows, trying to figure out how to answer the question. </p><p>“Well, I’ve only ever known this temperature, so I don’t really know.” Donghyuck says, glancing at a confused Mark. He seems like he’s trying to process the words, but doesn’t know how. Donghyuck sighs, grabbing Mark’s hand with the one of his own that isn’t on the wheel. He brings it up to his face, pressing it against his forehead. Mark gasps as soon as they make contact, his brown eyes widening. </p><p>“Wow,” Mark whispers. Donghyuck drops Mark’s hand, returning his own to his lap and Mark’s on the center console. </p><p>“Warm?” Donghyuck asks, a near laugh to his voice. </p><p>“Hot.” The word plays on Mark’s lips, seemingly still amazed by Donghyuck’s body temperature</p><p>They pull into a parking lot in a few minutes, a small coffee shop near them. They find a parking spot and enter together, Mark walking excitedly and Donghyuck with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket. He’s rarely on this side of town and he feels a bit unsure being here. A bell dings above them as they walk in, the smell of coffee reaching Donghyuck’s nose. A dark counter is there, which Mark practically runs up to. He leans up against it, while Donghyuck hangs a few steps back. A blonde boy, who seems like he could be taller than Johnny, walks around the corner in the kitchen. His face brightens up into a smile as soon as he sees Mark on the other side of the counter. </p><p>“Mark!” He shouts, coming to the other side of the counter.</p><p>“Hey, Yukhei! What’s up?” Mark says to the other boy, smile bright on his face. Donghyuck squints his eyes at the way they look at each other. Something about Yukhei doesn’t feel right, but Donghyuck can’t put his finger on it. Not to mention, he looks like he’s straight out of a Calvin Klein ad. Donghyuck steps closer to Mark, but it’s <em> just </em>to see the menu better.</p><p>“Just the usual. Making coffee, taking more honors classes than I want to. Speaking of, have you had a class with Professor Kim Jongin?” Yukhei says. Oh, maybe he’s just a classmate.</p><p>“I haven’t. I heard he’s a bit of a hardass, though.” Mark’s eyes practically shine as he looks at the blonde. “What class are you taking with him?”</p><p>“Honors Shakespearean Lit.”<br/>
“Oh, sorry. Haven’t taken that, but I think Jungwoo might have. Try texting him about that,” Mark says.</p><p>“You’re right. I’ll ask him! Thanks, Mark! Anyway, what can I get you guys?” Yukhei strums his fingers along the green counter. Mark looks back to Donghyuck, who freezes when the conversation is changed to him. </p><p>“I know you’ve never been here, but I promise it’s great. Do you have any idea what you want?” Mark’s voice seems to soften when he sees how frozen Donghyuck is. </p><p>“You can pick something for me.” Donghyuck suggests. It’s the fastest way out of the conversation, given he hadn’t even been looking at the menu. </p><p>“Hmm…” Mark ponders, but quickly returns to Yukhei. “One iced strawberry torte and one iced jaded.” </p><p>Yukhei hits his fingers along a touch screen, before saying the total. Donghyuck reaches for his wallet, but Mark pulls his out faster and pays for the total. Donghyuck glares at him, eyebrows furrowed, but Mark shakes it off with a smile on his face. </p><p>“You didn’t have to pay for me,” Donghyuck says after Yukhei walks away to make the drinks. </p><p>“It’s fine. I said I would, didn’t I?” Mark smiles. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Mark’s kindness is going to get him hurt someday.</p><p>Before long, Yukhei places two drinks and straws on the counter for them, offering another smile before he has to move his focus to another customer. Donghyuck follows Mark as he walks through a few doors, to a back room with a few tables in it. Mark was right when he said this place was quiet. The only sound in the room is a fan running lightly and music on a low volume. Mark walks them to a small table, sitting the drinks on the surface and pulling out his chair. He drops his bag by his feet before collapsing in the chair. Donghyuck takes the seat across from him, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. Mark pushes one of the drinks, a lighter colored one, over to Donghyuck.</p><p>“This one is yours.” Mark offers a straw to Donghyuck, which he takes and carefully unwraps.</p><p>“What’s in it?”</p><p>“Just try it.” Mark takes a sip of his own drink. Donghyuck pushes the straw through the lid, bringing it to his lips. As soon as it hits his tongue, he scrunches his eyebrows together as he tries to figure it out. It has milk and espresso for sure, but there’s one other thing.</p><p>“Lavender?” Donghyuck asks, the taste settling in his mouth.</p><p>“Mhm! And vanilla. Is it okay?” Mark takes the corner of his bottom lip into his mouth as he waits for Donghyuck’s response. </p><p>“It’s very good, but I’m confused. How’d you know I like lavender?” Donghyuck asks. It’s strange that Mark got it almost <em> exactly </em>right. </p><p>“Just…instinct. And the other night at the shop you had a lavender and lemon tea on the desk.” Mark explains. Donghyuck tries to remember back to the other night. Mark’s right. He had a bottle of tea that night, and Mark must have read the label on the glass bottle. Donghyuck’s surprised Mark actually remembered that. </p><p>“Good job,” Donghyuck says, and his heart almost flutters at the smile on Mark’s face. The smile widens so much, it must have hurt Mark’s face. </p><p>“What’s yours?” Donghyuck asks as Mark takes another sip.</p><p>“Strawberry chocolate latte. It tastes like chocolate covered strawberries.” Mark’s voice raises as he explains his coffee order, which seems to match him. Sweet. </p><p>“Is strawberry your favorite fruit?” Donghyuck finds himself asking.</p><p>“Actually, no. I like watermelon more, but I really like strawberry candy and flavoring.” Mark smiles around his straw, glancing up to Donghyuck. Donghyuck finds himself smiling back at the boy. Mark leans back, reaching into his bag and pulling out a notebook.</p><p>“What’s your relationship with the barista?” Donghyuck asks before he can stop himself. His brain is stuck on the way Mark smiled at him.</p><p>“Yukhei? Oh, we’re friends.” Mark doesn’t look up from his gaze deep into his bag, until Donghyuck asks his next question.</p><p>“You sure? It felt like there could have been more there.” Donghyuck almost mutters. He can’t even explain what made him say that. Why does he even care? Mark finally looks up, his eyes glued to Donghyuck’s face.</p><p>“I’m definitely, absolutely, one-hundred percent sure. We’ve had that talk before. No romantic feelings, and we’re much better as friends,” Mark says. Donghyuck nods at the words, with what feels like a weight being lifted off of his chest, though he doesn’t know why. It’s not like he cares, or like it was even any of his business to ask. Mark finally pulls what he was looking for out of his bag, tossing a pen on top of the notebook. He leans against the table, meeting eyes with Donghyuck.</p><p>“My friend Jaemin wrote some questions and I wrote some down myself. Are there any topics we need to avoid before I start asking the questions?” Mark’s eyes are soft. He seems to genuinely care about Donghyuck’s comfort, or he’s just a damn good actor. </p><p>“Nah. You can ask me anything,” Donghyuck says. He’s not typically described as an open book, but it’s likely he can find a general answer to any questions Mark has. Mark flips the blue cover of his notebook open.</p><p>“Is it okay if I record your answers?” Mark says, phone now in his hand. Donghyuck nods to him, taking another sip of his coffee. Mark unlocks his phone and starts recording, before tapping his pen against the paper.</p><p>“Okay, so first off please say your name and your powers.”</p><p>“Lee Donghyuck. I’m a pyrokinetic.”</p><p>“Alright, how long have you had powers?” Mark’s question makes Donghyuck chuckle.</p><p>“I would assume since I was born. I’ve had them for as long as I can remember.”</p><p>“Is it genetically passed down? If so, did your parents teach you about it?” </p><p>“Yes, but I was adopted when I was young. My adoptive parents didn’t have powers, or know much, so I can’t answer the second half of that question.” Donghyuck feels a burning in his chest as he mentions his adoptive parents. Mark must have caught onto that, because he changes the direction of the conversation quickly. Donghyuck can see more questions on the paper revolving family, but he’s thankful Mark decided to skip them.</p><p>“What are the different kinds of powers out there?” Mark takes the end of the pen into his mouth. He looks up through his eyelashes in a way that should land him in jail.</p><p>“More than I can count. You know about mine and Johnny’s, but there’s a lot more out there.” </p><p>“Can you give an example?”</p><p>“My friend Taeil is a healer. He can alter the cells in somebody’s body to heal them. That’s a form of biokinesis, which is actually somewhat rare.”</p><p>“How common is being a pyrokinetic?” Mark doesn’t glance back to his notebook before asking that one.</p><p>“Not very. Pyrokinetics can’t usually survive birth, but you don’t want the details on that.” Donghyuck warns Mark, but he doesn’t seem to take the bait. The truth about people with powers isn’t something normal humans can usually stomach. </p><p>“You can tell me, Donghyuck. It takes a lot to scare me away,” Mark says. <em> Yeah, it sure does take a lot to scare you away. </em></p><p>“Pyrokinetics lose control of their powers when they’re overly emotional or in pain. When it comes to birth, the baby is scared, confused, and every other emotion under the sun. A lot of times, pyrokinetics are stillborn because they accidentally use their powers on themselves while in the womb.”</p><p>“And you didn’t?” </p><p>“No, but I have a letter from my birth mom that says I lit a nurse’s scrubs on fire.” Donghyuck laughs as he recalls the note on the back of a picture of him as a baby. Mark’s eyes widen, before they crinkle at the sides as he laughs.</p><p>“Are there politics inside the world of powers? Like, are they any people who hate each other?” Mark goes back to reading from the notebook.</p><p>“Nah. We’re all ostracized from normal humans enough. We kinda view each other on the same side.”</p><p>“Do you dislike normal humans?”</p><p>“I’m drinking coffee with now right now, so no. From what I know, none of us really do. We’re just…careful. But everybody deserves a chance to prove themselves.” Donghyuck’s words remind him of Johnny’s from the other night.</p><p>“Do you think the gifted community has an impact on the structure of society? What about pop culture?”</p><p>“Absolutely to both. We impact certain laws. We throw everything into question. On pop-culture, think about how many characters in TV shows and movies have powers. It’s much easier to build on those characters with a real life example.”</p><p>“Do you think your representation in pop culture helps or hurts your image?”</p><p>“It depends. A lot of movies depict us as reckless villains with nothing to lose. Some have us on the good side, which helps in some ways. Teaching people we aren’t all bad is a good thing, if done right.” Mark nods to Donghyuck’s words, scratching down notes with his pen. Even from his place across the table, Donghyuck can tell Mark’s handwriting is messy.</p><p>“So I know your body temperature is higher, but is there anything else that can impact your body?”</p><p>“For me personally, I don’t get burned as easily as others would. I could stick my hand in a fireplace and I wouldn’t get burned. It has to be very serious to actually hurt me.”</p><p>“What all can you do with fire?’<br/>
“Nearly everything. Though, I have trouble starting it on my own. It’s easier to carry a lighter and then manipulate it myself.” </p><p>“Are all pyrokinetics like that?”</p><p>“Not at all. It’s different for everybody. No one person is exactly like another.”</p><p>“Are you happy with the powers you have?”</p><p>“Kinda. I like being able to control fire, but there are downsides.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“Well, people generally fear pyros like me. Plus, my powers are dangerous if I ever lose control. My fingertips spark sometimes when I’m in just a little pain, so I don’t really want to know what would happen if I really lost control.”</p><p>“Are you saying you’re dangerous?” Mark glances up from his notebook again with what Donghyuck expected to be fear, but he doesn’t seem scared. His brown eyes are wide open, looking up through his dark bangs. He looks a lot closer to curious than he does to scared.</p><p>“When provoked, probably. But now? Nah. I won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p>“I’m not scared of you, Donghyuck. I don’t think you would hurt me.” Mark’s words make Donghyuck’s lips quirk up into a smile. Mark <em> really </em> isn’t scared of Donghyuck. Usually people would have ran away screaming by now, but Mark is still sitting there. It makes Donghyuck’s heart feel warm that there’s somebody who isn’t immediately scared of him. This boy sure is something else. </p><p>Mark moves his glance back to his notebook. He mouths the words as he reads them, before shaking his head. His cheeks seem to be turning a light pink hue.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not asking you this.” Mark says, shaking his head. His friend must have written that one down.</p><p>“I did say you could ask me anything, didn’t I? What is it?” Donghyuck prompts, more out of curiosity than anything else. Mark glances up to Donghyuck, taking a deep breath before returning his glance down to the notebook again. He reads the question out loud this time.</p><p>“How is sex different for people with powers?” Mark’s cheeks flare as red as cherries as the words come out. Donghyuck can’t help but laugh, more so at Mark being flustered than at the question itself. </p><p>“That’s the question?” Donghyuck asks. Mark nods, keeping his glance downward and away from Donghyuck.</p><p>“I’m really sorry. You don’t have to answer that.” Mark still doesn’t make eye contact with Donghyuck. Donghyuck leans back in his chair, resting his hands behind the back of his head.</p><p>“It’s fine.” He starts to think of a way to answer the question. “It can be a little different. More…intense. Like, somebody with super strength has to be super careful for the safety of their partner.”</p><p>“What about a pyrokinetic?” Mark finally glances up, his question making Donghyuck’s eyebrow quirk. Donghyuck leans forward, his arms pressing against the table. He’s close enough to Mark to smell his cologne. The air is thick between them, filled with the smell of musky vanilla.</p><p>“Are you asking what it would be like to have sex with me?” Donghyuck smirks as he says the words, his arrogance showing. To be fair, he likes to see how Mark reacts when he’s flustered. Mark’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush even darker, if that’s even possible, as he tries to backpedal with his words. Donghyuck smiles at the flustered boy in front of him.</p><p>“Relax, Mark. I’m messing with you.” Donghyuck’s words mix with chuckles as he watches the boy struggle to regain composure. The legs of Mark’s chair screeches on the tile as he pushes it back.</p><p>“You’ve got to stop doing that.” Mark’s words sound stern, but the smile on his face says the opposite.</p><p>“Anyway, to answer that, it’s also different for me. I try to be careful, given that my fingers spark when I lose control. I usually only do it with people that understand the idea of powers and that know I wouldn’t be hurting them on purpose, in case I accidentally burn them.” Donghyuck talks. Mark’s cheeks still burn red, but Donghyuck doesn’t mind talking about sex. He’d rather talk about it with Mark, in case Mark ever does have sex with somebody with powers. It’s better that Mark would know how to be safe.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about restraining your hands?” Mark says. Now <em> that </em>catches Donghyuck off guard. For a boy who struggled asking the question, he’s bringing up restraints as if it’s something normal. Donghyuck ponders how to respond to the question, finally deciding on messing with Mark one last time.</p><p>“I prefer being the one to restrain others.” Donghyuck quirks his eyebrow with the words, watching Mark’s reaction. Mark shifts in his seat and wets his lips. Donghyuck tries not to focus on the action.</p><p>“I told you not to mess with me like that.” Mark says, but it’s not stern. It’s more like he’s pouting at Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiles, leaning back in his chair.  </p><p>“Sorry,” Donghyuck says, but he’s not really sorry. Mark being flustered is too entertaining for Donghyuck to actually be sorry for teasing him.</p><p>“Mhm. Sure.” Mark seems to see right through Donghyuck’s faux apology. Before they can talk anymore, Donghyuck’s phone dings in his pocket. He says a slight apology before pulling it out and reading the message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Johnny</b>
</p><p>hyuck where are you?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit!” The words slip out as Donghyuck reads the message and glances to the time. His shift starts in ten minutes. There’s no way he will make it back to the shop in time.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Mark asks as he stuffs his notebook back in his bag.</p><p>“I must have lost track of time. I’m going to be late to work.” His shift was supposed to start at noon. How did that much time pass?</p><p>“Damn. Go ahead and go if you need. I can get a ride with Yukhei,” Mark suggests.</p><p>“No!” Why did Donghyuck blurt that out? Why was he so loud about that? “It’s okay. Johnny is chill. I’ll just tell him I’m running late.”</p><p>He’s not exactly lying. Johnny wouldn’t care if Donghyuck is a little late. What he doesn’t need to tell Mark is that something about Mark riding home with Yukhei makes Donghyuck feel uneasy. He doesn’t know why, but the thought of that tall blonde having Mark in his passenger seat makes Donghyuck feel sick to his stomach. Mark doesn’t need to know that. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Johnny</b>
</p><p>
  <em> sorry man. i’m out with mark. i need to take him home then i’ll be there. i’ll be a little late </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Johnny</b>
</p><p>
  <em> out with WHO???? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck ignores that last message.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you guys enjoyed this! please leave your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All Is Fair In Attraction And Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks you guys so much for reading! i really appreciate it! i hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re kidding. You let him ask about your powers?” Taeil says, taking a sip from his glass of wine. </p><p>“Something like that,” Donghyuck says, absentmindedly tracing his finger around the rim of the glass. </p><p>“You never talk about stuff like that.” Taeil leans across the table to whisper, not letting Johnny, Jaehyun, or Taeyong pick up on the conversation. It had been a while since all of them had been able to go out to dinner together, so once they were all free it felt like a natural decision. Only Yuta is missing from the table. </p><p>“It wasn’t like with other people.” Donghyuck’s words falter at the end of the sentence, his confidence fading. The strangest part is that it’s true. Mark didn’t look up at him with fear, or like he was something to be tested on in a lab. Mark was respectful, knew his boundaries, and knew when to back off. He’s painfully innocent, but he’s respectful. </p><p>“What do you think about him?” Taeil asks, making Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrow. Mark makes him…he doesn’t even know. His lopsided smile is on constant replay in Donghyuck’s brain, and he doesn’t understand why.</p><p>“Donghyuck, why is your heart speeding up so much?” Jaehyun asks from across the table. Donghyuck’s eyes widen, feigning surprise.</p><p>“What? It’s not!” He immediately reaches to defend himself, but if Jaehyun feels it, there’s no point in trying to pretend. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, shifting the conversation of the entire table to focus on Donghyuck.</p><p>“It’s even faster now. What’s on your mind?” Jaehyun takes a bite of bread, smiling with the words.</p><p>“I hate biokinetics.” Donghyuck grits his teeth, avoiding the question. Jaehyun’s elevated abilities to control cells gave him a stronger sensitivity to others and their bodies. He can sense a heartbeat. At the same time, he could stop a heartbeat.</p><p>“Even his cheeks are pink now!” Taeyong says from the other end of the table, making Donghyuck glare daggers at him. If Donghyuck could control electricity the way Taeyong can, he would have shocked him.</p><p>“Stop, they’re not.” He bites down hard on his lip with the words.</p><p>“Frat barbie on your mind?” Johnny says, nudging Donghyuck next to him. His cheeks feel like his hands do when he’s holding fire. He can feel Jaehyun eyeing him for his reaction.</p><p>“Who?” Taeyong asks, perking up at the mention of somebody else. He didn’t want to tell the rest of them, knowing it would result in endless teasing. </p><p>“A friend.” Donghyuck’s words are stern, but he hasn’t been able to intimidate these boys in a very long time.</p><p>“He jump-started his car with his bare hands,” Johnny says. Donghyuck scowls at him. He can’t make sense of why Johnny would do this. </p><p>“<em> That’s </em>who he is?” Taeil says. Donghyuck closes his eyes and envisions banging his head against the table.</p><p>“The one he jump-started the car of? The one he interviewed? The cop’s son? All the same boy.” Johnny smirks, taking a sip of his wine. Donghyuck can’t help but be annoyed with the elder, but he also knows he could stop Johnny at any moment.</p><p>“A cop’s son?” Taeyong’s eyes practically spark at the term.</p><p>“Detective. His dad is a dick, but he must take after somebody else. He’s genuine. He treats Donghyuck like he has a…”</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough!” Donghyuck interrupts them, scared to hear of what Johnny’s next words could have possibly been. Johnny sits back in his seat, silent, but with a smirk plastered across his features.</p><p>“Ignore them. Who is he to you?” Taeil asks. He sounds genuine, like he’s the one voice of reason in a sea of teasing. The problem is, Donghyuck doesn’t know who Mark is to him. He’s not nobody, but “friend” doesn’t seem to do it justice. After that first night, he thought he would never see him again. Then, it was simple enough to write it off as a stranger, regardless of the way Donghyuck felt drawn to him. Now, though, it’s all fuzzy in his head. There’s no simple explanation for any of what’s going on.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><hr/><p>Donghyuck doesn’t want to be honest. He doesn’t want to say that him, Taeyong and Johnny got so wine drunk that he couldn’t feel his own hands. He doesn’t want to say that he somehow let Taeyong convince him to send a drunk text to Mark. He definitely doesn’t want to talk about that. There comes a point, though, where you can’t avoid the truth any longer. That point is now, as Donghyuck’s eyes are glued to the dark screen of his phone.</p><p>He woke up on the floor of Johnny’s apartment, Taeyong stretched across the couch. Johnny was nowhere to be seen, but his jacket and turtleneck were both on top of the kitchen counter. Donghyuck’s first reaction, his face still smashed against the hardwood, was to reach out to his phone to see what time it was. It was in horror that he stared at the notifications. Messages from Mark. That’s when everything rushed back to him. Curse Taeyong for being so convincing when he’s drunk. And there’s <em> no </em>way Donghyuck would have sent those texts on his own accord. Jaehyun must have played with his heart or his head. Where is Jaehyun?</p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t open the messages. Through the pounding in his head, he can barely even remember what he sent. He prays it wasn’t anything embarrassing, but he can’t force himself to deal with it. He turns his phone over, pulling himself up to his feet. A yawn escapes his mouth as he rubs on his eyes, following the hallway to Johnny’s room. A peek in the open doorway shows Johnny asleep in his bed, blankets barely pulled up to his waist. The dark ink of his tattoos swirl around his back, like art on a canvas of skin. Donghyuck sighs, closing the door to let the other sleep. He pushes open the door of the spare room, hoping to get more sleep, but finds Jaehyun asleep in the bed. He snores softly as he hugs a pillow, fingers wrapped in the pillowcase. Donghyuck wants to wake him up. He wants to berate him, ask how he could manipulate him into texting Mark, but he luckily doesn’t have to. He really didn’t want to take the blame for waking up the bear anyway. Jaehyun’s phone rings on the nightstand, vibrating with so much force that it clatters onto the hardwood. Jaehyun stirs in his sleep, making Donghyuck lean away from the doorway. Out of sight, he presses his back against the wall and keeps within hearing range. Jaehyun groans, the phone stops ringing, and a sleepy greeting croaks from Jaehyun’s throat.</p><p>“What?” His voice still sounds raspy.</p><p>“Why do you care about Detective Lee?” Donghyuck freezes as the words come out of Jaehyun’s mouth. </p><p>“Yeah, Taeyong and I can look into it.” It could be a different Detective Lee, right? There’s no way he’s talking about Mark’s dad. Why would he be? Donghyuck’s head pounds even more as he thinks about it. </p><p>He hears the blankets stir even more, making him jog back down the hallway and get back on the floor. Jaehyun can't know he was listening. He closes his eyes, the cold hardwood chilling his warm face. He can hear footsteps down the hallway, getting closer until they’re just a few feet away. He hears Jaehyun sigh. Jaehyun walks around Donghyuck’s still body to Taeyong on the couch. Donghyuck opens an eye to see Jaehyun pull a blanket over Taeyong’s bare arms. Taeyong doesn’t even stir at the contact. Jaehyun’s sweatpants, which looked to be closer to a pair of Johnny’s, hang low on his waist. His shirt seems to have been abandoned somewhere else. Donghyuck closes his eyes again before Jaehyun turns around.</p><p>Another pair of footsteps seems to come down the hallway, along with the sound of a soft yawn. There’s a beat of silence between Jaehyun and Johnny before Jaehyun breaks it.</p><p>“He’s going to hurt his neck on the floor like that. Will you carry him to the spare room?” Donghyuck can hear a groan come from Johnny.</p><p>“Then you’re making breakfast.” Johnny’s raspy voice fills the room. Donghyuck thinks a silent curse, hoping Johnny would have refused. He can eavesdrop on them if he’s in the living room. He feels Johnny move closer, before he’s lightly pushed to his back. </p><p>“Come on, Duckie.” Johnny reaches under the bend of Donghyuck’s knee and behind his back, cradling the younger. Donghyuck has to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from breaking his appearance of being asleep. Once Donghyuck is safely in his arms, he starts to walk down the hall.</p><p>“Wait.” Jaehyun’s voice makes Johnny spin around much too fast for Donghyuck. He can practically feel his heartbeat in his temples.</p><p>“Here, take his phone with him.” Donghyuck can feel a small object pressed into Johnny’s hand.</p><p>“He already has texts from his boy,” Johnny says, the ghost of a laugh on his lips.</p><p>“Do you think he’s safe around Mark?” Jaehyun’s words almost make Donghyuck’s eyes open, but he fights the urge and keeps his stone features. </p><p>“Honestly? I do. My only concern is Mark’s dad, but Mark seems to actually care about Donghyuck. That’s why I’m giving him a chance. But, the second his dad gets involved, I may have to.” Johnny shifts his hold on Donghyuck as he talks.</p><p>“Taeil seems to be on the same page. He doesn’t like his dad. Something about a previous case he saw a few years ago,” Jaehyun says. It must have been Taeil on the other line of the call. What Donghyuck can’t piece together is why Taeil cares so much about Mark’s dad to supposedly have Jaehyun and Taeyong look into him. </p><p>“I guess only time will tell, Jae. Don’t push Donghyuck too hard on this.” Johnny’s words soften Donghyuck’s heart. Johnny always seems to be on Donghyuck’s side. Johnny may tease him, but he knows what is and isn’t too far. Johnny spins around again, carrying Donghyuck down the hallway. He softly places him in the bed, turning the fan back on its highest speed. He drops what must have been Donghyuck’s phone onto the nightstand. </p><p>Donghyuck waits to hear Johnny retreat and close the door behind himself before he finally opens his eyes. He tries to wrap his head around what Jaehyun was talking about, but the more he thinks the more his head pounds. He brings his hands up to rub his temples, massaging circles in them to ease the pain. Whatever it is Taeil is planning, there’s nothing he can do about it right now. He decides that he needs to back off of them and stay quiet. If he waits for the storm to die down, maybe he’ll come out of the other side in one piece. </p><p>He finally pulls his phone over, taking a deep breath before unlocking it. He cringes as he reads the texts and he really wishes his power was time control so he could have never sent those texts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p><em> do you like white or red wine? i’m drinking red right now!!! taeyong mixed in spiked seltzer too FOR BUBBLES </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>Okay, that’s not too bad. He could face Mark again. Then he reads the next message he sent. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> i think that johnny thinks that u like me….tell him he’s wrong TELL HIM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Donghyuck decides that he can never face Mark again. He can never see him again. He might as well move into a solitary house and never speak to anybody again. He swallows, tracing his eyes down to read the texts Mark sent back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh my gosh. Donghyuck, are you okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please stay safe. Don’t do anything stupid </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope you’re asleep now and not committing a crime somewhere </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Text me later, Hyuck. Drink some water when you wake up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What are the odds that the second message Donghyuck sent didn’t reach Mark? Not good. His heart drops as he thinks about what could come of the messages he sent. This could ruin everything. If Mark is uncomfortable, there goes the one human that makes Donghyuck feel normal. There goes his one chance of feeling something. If he pushed Mark too far with one text, he could have just lost the single person that makes Donghyuck feel something he never has  before. </p><p>“Fuck!” Donghyuck screams, pushing the pillow over his face. He breathes in the smell of linen, trying to figure out what his next step is. The thought of Mark never wanting to talk to him again settles in a pit of fire in his stomach, unease eating him alive. Why does this one boy do this to him? He picks up his phone again, praying that Mark is still asleep and won’t see the message yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> hey i’m awake now. i am...really sorry about that </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hits send and pushes his phone into his back pocket. He stares at the off-white of Johnny’s ceiling. Even with the fan pushing cold air onto him, his face is <em> hot. </em>He doesn’t have to look in the mirror to know that his cheeks are crimson. He resolves to do something about that, sneaking into the bathroom and splashing cold water on his face. He freezes when he hears his phone ding, water droplets still falling off of his face. He curls his fingers around the sink, his knuckles turning white from the tight hold. His eyes raise to glare at himself in the mirror, water dripping from his eyelashes. </p><p>His eyes look cold in the mirror, the same stone they’ve always been. Dark enough to mimic a black hole; taking in everything and giving away nothing. Lately, though, he’s been giving away a lot. Mark knows more than Donghyuck has ever told a normal human. He can’t explain why he finds it so easy to talk to Mark, but he just does. In his past, he was looked at like the subject of a carnival. He was supposed to entertain and <em> nothing </em> else. But with Mark, he feels like a human. Mark makes it feel like Donghyuck can actually <em> live </em>for once. He doesn’t want to hold back. He doesn’t want to run away. He knows he should. He knows that he could hurt Mark. Mark isn’t from his world, never has been, and Donghyuck isn’t like any normal human. The minute Donghyuck loses control, he could hurt the other. But, Donghyuck wants to take the risk. He wants to be so damn selfish. </p><p>He pulls out a towel to dry his face, breaking him from his daze. Donghyuck thinks so damn much. For once, he just wants to act. No inhibitions, no thinking, just feeling. Part of him wants to feel guilty for wanting this, but he can’t bring himself to it. He shouldn’t feel guilty, should he?</p><p>“Hyuck, breakfast is ready.” Taeyong’s voice calls out from the other side of the door. His stomach drops at the thought of  speaking to Jaehyun. It’s not like Donghyuck can sit over a plate of scrambled eggs and talk to Jaehyun like it’s any other morning. He heard Jaehyun talking about looking into somebody that could have a direct link to Donghyuck. Granted, there is a chance it could be a different detective, but something in him knows that’s unlikely. </p><p>“Okay,” he says. He knows he has to stay quiet about it. Jaehyun will do whatever he wants, regardless of if Donghyuck knows about it. Let it pass. They won’t find anything bad on Mark anyway. </p><p>He drops the towel onto the counter, finally emerging to face his friends. Donghyuck pauses when he sees what Jaehyun is making, doing a double-take to make sure he saw him correctly. </p><p>“Since when does Johnny have a waffle maker?” Donghyuck finds himself asking, the curiosity beating out anything else. </p><p>“I bought it a while ago, but it hasn’t been working when I plug it in,” Johnny starts before Taeyong jumps in to finish. </p><p>“I sent some currents to it while plugged in. Got it to work.” Taeyong pulls two onto a plate, preparing his dish.</p><p>“I guess being an electrokinetic isn’t completely useless.” Johnny teases, a smile on his face as he makes his own plate. Taeyong snorts.</p><p>“At least it’s cool. What can you do other than fix cars?” Taeyong yells through chewing, pointing a fork at Johnny. Johnny looks up, a smile on his face. Donghyuck knows that smile. That’s the look Johnny gives before he makes somebody eat their words. Johnny leans against the counter, leveling his eyes with Taeyong. The fork in Taeyong’s hand bends until it’s curled back, the prongs just nearly scratching the skin on his wrist. Jaehyun rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Why did you do that? That’s your <em> own </em>fork!” Taeyong yells, staring at the curled utensil in his hand. He should know better than to question Johnny, or any other ferrokinetic, on the lengths they’ll go to prove somebody else wrong. Johnny laughs at Taeyong’s face, offering him another fork and taking the broken one away. </p><p>“I can do that with anything made of metal. Don’t think you’re so special,” Johnny says, tossing the other fork into the sink. He’ll probably fix it later. </p><p>“Oh, please! You’re both lame!” Jaehyun pipes up. Donghyuck manages to squeeze through their battle for dominance, getting into the kitchen to make a plate. </p><p>“Can you destroy a generator to a police station just out of spite? No, didn’t think so.” Taeyong’s words are a challenge, and Jaehyun is never one to back down.</p><p>“No, but I can make anybody have an orgasm without even touching them. You can’t beat that.” Jaehyun’s voice is slow as he speaks, his words like honey. With his form of biokinesis, he can manipulate somebody’s body in nearly any way he wants to. That includes things revolving sex. </p><p>“You guys are all nasty,” Donghyuck mutters, leaning against the counter to eat his food. </p><p>“At least I’m getting laid.” Jaehyun nudges him as he talks, a sign that the words are just a joke. </p><p>“Yeah, at least you don’t have to be afraid of hurting them every time you’re around them.” Donghyuck’s words slip out of his mouth before he can stop them. He hopes the rest of them didn’t hear, but their eyes on him says otherwise. </p><p>“What?” A voice says, but Donghyuck can’t even register which one of them it was. His brain rushes to understand the words he said. Why would he be scared of hurting somebody? The words piece themselves together in his head as he can feel his phone pressing into his back pocket. He can’t believe he admitted to being scared of hurting Mark. </p><p>“Duckie, you don’t need to be scared of hurting him.” Johnny’s voice brings Donghyuck back down to Earth. </p><p>“That’s easy for you to say, Johnny. If you lose control, you’ll do something to <em> metal. </em>I’ll do it to a person.” Donghyuck’s words are hushed as if he’s scared to admit it. </p><p>“I think you have a lot more control than you give yourself credit for,” Jaehyun says from next to Donghyuck. The other two on the other side of the kitchen island nod in agreement. Donghyuck reaches for his phone, pulling it out of his pocket.</p><p>“I drunk texted him last night. If just some alcohol had me acting like that, what else could happen?” He tosses his phone on the cabinet, scared to open the notification showing on the screen. </p><p>“Donghyuck, everybody drunk texts or calls people. Remember when I FaceTimed Yuta in the middle of a department store to show him all of their cacti? That’s normal.” Taeyong’s voice makes the ghost of a smile appear on Donghyuck’s lips, the memories flooding back to him. Yuta had been woken up and was not happy to see all of the cacti. </p><p>“It can’t be that bad. What did you even say?” Jaehyun asks. </p><p>“I told him I was drunk…then I kinda indirectly asked if he likes me.” Donghyuck cringes at the words, hating that he has to admit what he did.  </p><p>“What did he say?” </p><p>“He asked if I was okay, then told me to text him when I woke up. I did, but I haven’t opened the next message yet.”</p><p>“What do you want him to say?” Johnny asks, his tone as serious as it’s been in days. The questions rattles Donghyuck. What does he want Mark’s response to be?</p><p>“I don’t want him to say anything. I don’t want to have even sent the texts.” Donghyuck finally says, rushing the words out. </p><p>“Well, he did reply. What do you want it to say?” The question repeats, hanging in the air between the four boys. In all honesty, Donghyuck doesn’t know what he wants it to say. It’d be so much easier if Mark doesn’t like him. They could cut off ties and Donghyuck would never have to talk to him again. Not interacting with somebody takes away any chance of hurting them. But, at the same time, the thought of never seeing Mark again makes Donghyuck feel queasy. He wants to throw away any fears. He wants to be more selfish than he’s ever been. He wants to see Mark again.</p><p>“I want to see him again.” Donghyuck’s words shock himself. It’s as if he’s just been forced to realize what is happening to him.  </p><p>“Then do that,” Jaehyun, of all people, says.</p><p>“I wish it were that simple,” Donghyuck says. </p><p>“Isn’t it?” Taeyong says, making Donghyuck tut. </p><p>“No…it’s different with him. He’s so <em> human. </em>He doesn’t know anything about us. I don’t want to hurt him. Fuck, that’s the last thing I want to do.” Donghyuck’s hand runs through his hair after the words, feeling his face heat up. It’s not every day he spills his guts to his friends. He takes the beat of silence as a chance to check his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s okay. Don’t apologize. Are you alright? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck snorts at the question. If only Mark knew what was going through Donghyuck’s head right now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> i am physically fine. i don’t know about anything else </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you take him out and be honest with him? Explain why you’re so reluctant.” Jaehyun’s voice shocks Donghyuck, making his head snap up from the screen. </p><p>“How do I even do that? Being a pyrokinetic is more dangerous than he could ever understand, let alone want to be around. If I tell him that much of the truth, he’ll run.” Uncertainty flushes Donghyuck’s words. He remembers Mark saying that he was never scared of him, but that could change in an instant. If he learns what Donghyuck is capable of, what he’s done, he wouldn’t blame Mark for running.</p><p>“Are you actually scared that he’ll run, or are you scared that he won’t?” Taeyong says. Donghyuck glares at him. </p><p>“If you’re this worried about your powers, why don’t you talk to another pyrokinetic?” Johnny offers a suggestion, but Donghyuck can’t even think of another pyro. The thought of it makes sense. If he were able to pick their brain about how they would feel in his situation, maybe he would be more comfortable. Maybe another pyro can help him realize what to do next. His head is far too fuzzy to think about his next move on his own. </p><p>“Who?”<br/>“You do realize that I’m friends with one of the most powerful pyrokinetics in the world, right? I can ask her to talk to you,” Johnny says.</p><p>“Okay.” Is all Donghyuck manages to say.</p><hr/><p>Donghyuck isn’t exactly nervous. He’s just out of place. He sits in a luxurious chair, which he bets could pay at least one month of his rent, on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in the city. Donghyuck has met Johnny’s friend a few times, but he doesn’t know much about her. Just that she’s an incredible businesswoman and an even better pyrokinetic. He drums his fingers along the arm of the chair as he waits, watching outside the floor to ceiling windows. He picks at the leather, pulling up a stray thread before discarding it on the floor. </p><p>A secretary types away at a desk, glancing at him with suspicion every few minutes. The fact that he is out of place is almost painfully obvious. Where he is wearing ripped jeans and combat boots, those around him are wearing dress clothes and heels. Those that walk by sneer at him, looking him up and down before moving on with their day. Before long, a familiar face emerges from the door behind the secretary, her heels clicking as she walks across the tile.</p><p>“Donghyuck!” She says, a broad smile on her face. He stands, letting her pull him into her arms for a brief hug. From just the few seconds they were in contact, Donghyuck could tell her body temperature is insanely high, just like his.</p><p>“Hi, Irene.” He greets after she releases him. She’s cut her hair since he last saw her, the black strands just past her shoulders. Her attire matches those around them, a silk red shirt tucked into a black skirt. He feels even more out of place now. </p><p>“Relax,” she says as if she can sense his uncertainty. “You’re meeting with the CEO. Nobody is going to say anything to you.”</p><p>A giggle takes place on her red lips as she says “CEO,” clearly proud of the title. He doesn’t blame her. She beckons him to follow, walking through the dark oak doors she emerged from. Calling her office “massive” would be an understatement. It’s definitely bigger than Donghyuck’s bedroom, and maybe even his entire apartment. Spotless tile covers the floors, sunshine streaming in through floor to ceiling windows. Her desk is near one of them, a grand office chair on one side. The other side is adorned with multiple white chairs, just as expensive as those in the lobby. He has a feeling that if he had the money that went into the furniture in this room, maybe he could have paid for college. </p><p>“Sorry about the wait. I was on a call.” Irene’s voice snaps Donghyuck out of his awestruck state. He quickly waves his hand through the air, assuring her that it’s okay. She opens her hand, inviting him to sit down in one of the white chairs, as she sits across from him in her own. She looks like a queen ruling her kingdom.</p><p>“How have you been, Donghyuck? It’s been a while.”</p><p>“Uh…life has been interesting, I guess.” Donghyuck struggles to find words to describe what’s going on in his life, especially given that he doesn’t even know himself. </p><p>“Johnny told me there’s a special boy in your life,” she hints. Donghyuck’s eyes widen at her bluntness, but maybe that’s how she’s gotten so far. </p><p>“I wouldn’t say “special,” but there’s somebody on my mind.” Donghyuck notices her studying his face, as if she’s trying to read him. </p><p>“Tell me about him.” She leans forward, resting her arms against her desk. Somehow, she keeps a casual and personal feel, despite their professional surroundings. </p><p>“He’s in college right now. An English major, I think.” Donghyuck starts, but Irene cuts him off with her own words.</p><p>“Don’t try to take the easy way out and tell me things I could google about him. That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”  </p><p>Donghyuck pauses. How can he describe Mark? </p><p>“He’s so compassionate. Too compassionate for his own for his own good. And he's so innocent," Donghyuck swallows hard and continues talking. “He shouldn’t be exposed to the world I live in. He’s too good for that.”</p><p>“Isn’t that his decision to make?” Her words make Donghyuck shake his head so hard that his hair bounces with him. It doesn’t make sense. </p><p>“I don’t want him to make the wrong one. I’m going to hurt him, Irene. I know I will. I couldn’t live with myself if I ever did.” His words die down near the end of his sentences until he cuts himself off into silence. She stands from her chair, walking around to the other side of her desk and sinking into the chair next to Donghyuck. </p><p>“Donghyuck, give yourself a chance. You can’t be scared of hurting everybody. You’re not who you were seven years ago,” She says as she takes one of his hands in between hers. She rubs circles into it, trying to relax him. His chest thumps at the mention of who he was all of those years ago. As if on cue, the VC etched into his skin starts to burn. </p><p>“How do you and your girlfriend do it?” He doesn’t want the attention on him anymore. It’s making the back of his neck sweat, even with the two fans running in her office.</p><p>“She’s powerless too, so it wasn’t easy to figure out. She didn’t know much about our world, so I wanted to be brutally honest with her.” Irene’s voice is calm as she recalls the start of the relationship. If Donghyuck remembers correctly, the two of them have been dating for around four years now. </p><p>“I already did an interview with him for a school paper,” Donghyuck says, but he knows Irene won’t be satisfied with that. </p><p>“Not the kind of things you would put in a paper. I told her <em> everything. </em>From the gritty details of my past to the capabilities I have. I told her I could quite literally burn an entire city to the ground with so little as the flick of my wrist.” </p><p>“Yeah? What did she say back?” Donghyuck can feel his hands getting clammy.</p><p>“Not much, at first. She was silent for a while, just kinda sitting there. She knew about my powers already, but it was still a lot to learn. After it seemed to have settled in, I told her that if she wanted to run away I would understand. I wasn’t going to force her to stay.”</p><p>“Well, I know she didn’t run away.”</p><p>“She told me she loved me for the first time that night. Now, we had already been dating for a bit, so don’t expect your boy to do that.” She laughs as she talks, making a smile appear on Donghyuck’s lips.</p><p>“I don’t, believe me,” he assures her. </p><p>“My point is, you need to be honest with him. Tell him everything, then let him decide if it’s too much.” Her words make so much sense, but the thought makes his chest hurt. </p><p>“I’m scared, Irene.” He finally admits, his voice barely above a whisper. He’s scared Mark will run away from him. He’s scared Mark will stay. He’s scared of hurting Mark. He’s scared of hurting himself. He wants Mark, he wants to be so damn selfish, but he’s so damn scared.</p><p>“I was too, but you have to. You need to trust yourself, and give him a chance. He’s old enough to decide whether or not he wants to take the risk.”</p><p>“His dad is a cop.” The words spill out of Donghyuck’s mouth before he can stop them, but he doesn’t quite know why. Maybe he’s looking for an excuse to not tell Mark. Detective Lee certainly wouldn’t be happy with his son if he got cozy with a pyro. Irene seems a tad bit surprised at the words, but she doesn’t falter.</p><p>“He’s not his dad. You’re trying to write him off without even giving him a chance. He’s given you a chance so far. He deserves the same courtesy from you, doesn’t he?” Her words force a nod from Donghyuck, everything making a little too much sense. He wishes she weren’t so smart.</p><p>“I haven’t talked to him in days…” His voice trails, unsure where he wanted to go. He hadn’t texted Mark back in nearly a week, other than to say that he’s okay. Maybe he was hoping Mark would run away before Donghyuck tried to push him away. Maybe he was hoping Mark would come running to him. </p><p>“You can’t shut him out. You can’t make the decision for him. You need to be honest with him, then let him make the decision for himself.” Irene repeats herself. Donghyuck is worried she’s starting to get annoyed with him, but she shows no sign of it. Her hands still hold one of Donghyuck’s. </p><p>“What if he doesn’t stay?” Donghyuck chokes out, his voice sounding too close to crying for his own comfort. His chest burns with each beat of his heart. His lungs sting as he takes in a deep breath. He’s never felt scared like this before. He’s never felt like this before at all.</p><p>“You haven’t given him the chance to.” Irene’s voice his firm, pressing her fingers into Donghyuck’s palm to emphasize her words. He finds himself nodding, the words finally making sense to him. They had made sense the whole time, but he was too scared to realize them. He has always hated the feeling of uncertainty, but it’s even worse now. </p><p>“You’re so smart,” Donghyuck says, laughing to hide a sniffle. She smiles back.</p><p>“How do you think I got this office?” The air around them immediately feels lighter. It’s easier to breathe now, the tense feelings gone. </p><p>“Thank you, Irene.” He stands with the words, her following suit. She pulls him into another hug, holding on tightly to him. </p><p>“You’re family, Hyuck. Don’t worry.” She whispers in his ear before pulling away. He says a quick goodbye, crossing the room to the dark doors. Just as his hand curls around the metal handle, she calls his name behind his back. He turns, seeing her leaning against the desk. </p><p>“Are you going to Ten’s party?” </p><p>“Yeah. Why?” He can’t help the confused tone in his voice as he watches her. A grin takes place on her features.</p><p>“Bring mystery boy with you.” She says, giggling at the dumbfounded look on his face. He smiles back, shaking his head at her antics. </p><p>As he rides the elevator down to the bottom floor of the building, he pulls out his phone to type a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <em> we need to talk. when are you free to meet up? </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Old Scars, New Sentiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i want to start off by saying this chapter is short, but very emotional.</p>
<p>there's mentions of past abuse (from a parent) and slight violence. be aware of this while reading. stay safe pals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s hands feel sweaty as he pulls into the parking lot, waiting for Mark to arrive. He’s imagined this meeting in his head a number of times, each with a different ending. To say he’s pessimistic would be an understatement. There’s no way Mark is going to stay after hearing everything Donghyuck has to say. Even with that expectation, Donghyuck can’t help the pain in his chest whenever he pictures Mark walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, putting the car in park and getting out. The frigid February air hits his face, making him breathe in the cold. It burns his nose as it goes, but he feels his face cooling. He walks to the hood of his car, jumping up on it. He finds himself picking at the laces of his boots; a habit he does whenever he’s nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting go of the laces, he stretches his legs out to hang past the front of the car. His face still burns with heat and for once, he’s pretty sure it isn’t just because he’s a pyrokinetic. The things Mark does to him don’t make any sense. He still can’t understand why he’s so drawn to him, nor can he understand how Mark has such an effect on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stars spread across the canvas of the night sky, almost calming Donghyuck. He wanted to meet in an abandoned parking lot so he could see the stars while he talked and to give them some privacy. The stuff he has to admit to Mark needs to be done somewhere private.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels headlights flash against his back as a car pulls in next to his. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s Mark’s Challenger. He fights the instinct to turn around and meet Mark’s eyes, keeping his gaze focused on the distant sky. A car door opens, closes, and footsteps crunch on gravel before a voice rushes Donghyuck back to reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Mark stands in front of Donghyuck, looking down at him with what could only be described as confusion. The same sweater as the night in the auto shop hangs on Mark, the pink fabric illuminated by the few streetlights left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only I knew how to answer that question,” Donghyuck says. Mark sighs, jumping on the hood of Donghyuck’s car. He’s sitting a little too close for Donghyuck’s comfort, resulting in a flinch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I do something?” Mark’s voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>cracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! God, no! I just…” Donghyuck glances at Mark but looks away as his voice trails. It’s much easier to speak to the imaginary Mark whenever he plays this through in his head. The one sitting next to him makes it hard to focus. To be honest, Donghyuck is terrified. All he can imagine is the other boy running away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Mark settles next to Donghyuck, sitting cross-legged on the hood. He’s angled so he’s looking directly at Donghyuck, but Donghyuck has trouble doing the same for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we? What do you want us to be?” The words flow out, practically making Donghyuck clamp his hand over his mouth. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he planned it to go. That’s not what he even wanted to say. He dares a glance to Mark, seeing the dark haired boy sit with wide eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open. He seems as confused by the question as Donghyuck is. Mark’s eyebrows furrow, his hands shifting in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that. That’s not even why I asked to meet you.” Donghyuck rushes to get out an apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what we are, nor do I know what I want us to be. All I know is how you make me feel,” Mark answers the question regardless. Donghyuck should stop. He should stop him. He shouldn’t let them talk about their feelings before he says what he needs to say. He should end the conversation there, but he can’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I make you feel?” Donghyuck’s words don’t seem like his own. Mark glances up through his eyelashes, then back down to watch his hands in his lap. Donghyuck follows his gaze, watching how Mark tucks his hands further into the sleeves of his hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m drawn to you, Donghyuck. Why do you think I showed up at </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>auto shop that night? Something about you…I don’t know…I can’t seem to stop thinking about you,” Mark says. Donghyuck’s heart warms but clenches at the same time. If Mark didn’t like him, that would make this so much easier. But at the same time, he can’t say he’s upset with Mark’s feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though you know I’m a pyro?” Donghyuck can barely get out the words, scared of where this will take them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t change anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It changes everything.” Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends. “You don’t know what I’ve done. What I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wishes Mark would say something. Anything. But the other stays silent. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t know what to say. Maybe it’s because he’s scared. Donghyuck hopes it’s the former possibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I asked to talk to you. I want to be honest with you about everything. I need to tell you about my powers and my past, then you can decide where we go from there. If you want to run away screaming, I’d understand. I practically expect you to run away,” Donghyuck says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you shut me out the past week?” Mark’s words result in a nod from Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to protect you. You aren’t part of my world. I didn’t want to bring you into something you never asked to be part of. But I want to give you the chance to make that decision for yourself.” Donghyuck tries to mirror Irene’s logic as much as he can, but he’s certain he doesn’t sound as confident as she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell you now what choice I’ll make.” Mark’s voice is hushed but stern. Mark has yet to show a stubborn side, but Donghyuck has a feeling that is going to change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so sure. You don’t know what you’re going to hear. I wouldn’t blame you if you changed your mind,” Donghyuck says, biting down on his bottom lip. The metallic taste of blood fills his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me.” Mark’s words draw Donghyuck’s attention to him, making their eyes lock. Mark still doesn’t look scared. He’s too damn compassionate for his own good. He should be running away, but Donghyuck is happy that he isn’t. Donghyuck leans back, resting his weight on his hands and turning his face up to look at the stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I was adopted by people without powers, but I didn’t tell you much other than that. My birth mother didn’t tell anybody I was a pyro. I probably wouldn’t have gotten adopted if she did. Somehow, I didn’t start showing consistent signs of powers until I was around eleven. There were little events here and there, but they were written off as accidents. As it started getting more consistent, my adoptive parents started to pick up on it a lot more. By the time I was twelve or thirteen, they realized that I was a pyrokinetic, and a strong one at that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck pauses, glancing over to the boy sitting next to him. Mark nods. Donghyuck takes in a deep breath before saying the next part, knowing this is just the tip of the iceberg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My adoptive parents didn’t see people with powers like you or even your dad do. It was a really small town called Vawson in the countryside of Maine. With only like…maybe a thousand people in town and only other small towns around it, gifted people were very uncommon. I think I was the first one they had ever seen. To my adoptive parents, I was an opportunity. They had something people from small towns could only see on TV. They had something people would pay good money to see in person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did they do to you?” Mark’s voice sounds shaky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Made me a spectacle. ‘Come to Vawson Carnival and see the boy who can control fire!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was forced to put on shows nearly every night. I told my father I didn’t want to do it anymore, which he quickly dismissed. He was so shadowed by greed that he couldn’t see what he was doing. All he saw was the money he was making. The first time I tried to run away, he caught me,” Donghyuck says, digging his hands into the metal of the car. Just the thought of what that man did to him makes him feel sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Mark says, making Donghyuck sit straight up. He shrugs off his jacket, preparing to show Mark the scar under his shirt. His fingers fiddle with the collar of his shirt, pulling the white fabric down below his collarbone. Light from the few streetlights and the stars cast an uneven glow, but it’s enough to illuminate the VC etched into his skin, the scar tissue raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark’s mouth hangs slightly open as he looks at it. He looks like he’s trying to figure out what to say, or what to do. Donghyuck doesn’t know what he expects from the other, given he’s never shown somebody the scar like this before. Part of him expected disgust to litter Mark’s features, but that’s nowhere near the truth. As Mark seems to realize the meaning of the scar, anger takes place on his face. His dark eyebrows furrow and his jaw locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He branded me. If the Vawson Carnival’s logo is part of my body, it’ll always be part of me. I can’t run away from my own body,” Donghyuck says. It feels strange to have another’s eyes on the scar, but something about Mark makes the thought easier to face. Donghyuck dares to glance back at Mark, scared of how the older boy will react. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bastard.” The words seem to slip out of Mark’s mouth as he continues to look at the scar. He looks up to make eye contact with Donghyuck, the sight making a breath catch in Donghyuck’s throat. Describing Mark’s face as angry wouldn’t do it justice. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looks like he’s about to start a fight. He runs his tongue along the inside of his cheek before clenching his jaw, eyes narrowed. Donghyuck takes a deep breath, settling his heartbeat before continuing to tell his story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One night, I snapped. I was around thirteen or fourteen, and I couldn’t do the shows anymore. They were so draining. My father and I were in a fight that night and when he tried to hit me the second time, I lost control…I…I didn’t mean to, but I burned him. And it wasn’t the kind of burn from touching something that’s a little too hot. It’s the kind of burn from being consistently exposed to flames. I lit him on fire,” Donghyuck pauses, recalling the events of that night. “He…his face was so burnt that he would have had to get a skin graft. The minute I saw what I had done, I ran. While he was being rushed to the hospital, I was packing a bag. I ran until I couldn’t anymore. I got lucky I found Johnny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was self defense, wasn’t it?” Mark says. Donghyuck shakes his head in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. I lost control. I could have killed him. I almost did. If I lost control then, that means I could lose control again. I might hurt the people around me. I might…I might hurt you,”  Donghyuck chokes around the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Mark’s voice sounds certain. He really is stubborn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that, Mark.” A burning settles in Donghyuck’s throat, and he realizes just how close to crying he is. The vision of his father in flames from him is etched into his brain, the screams like an echo in his ears. It’s almost like he can smell it just as clearly as he could seven years ago. He’s been careful since then, but he could easily lose control. In the blink of an eye, the same thing could happen again. Mark could be caught in the crossfire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that you will,” Mark says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark, I almost killed somebody!” Donghyuck yells. A tear falls down his face, but he manages to wipe it away before Mark can notice. He can feel his face getting hot, knowing it’s red and blotchy by now. He has to dig his hands into the metal of his car to keep them from shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did it to protect yourself,” Mark says, somehow still stern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He could have died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would have killed you,” Mark </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouts, his voice louder than Donghyuck has ever heard it. Usually, Mark is soft spoken and awkward, but now he’s like a completely different person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck doesn’t say anything back. He doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t expect Mark to respond like this. Best case scenario, he was sure Mark would run from him and become just a memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to understand how dangerous I actually am. I needed you to know what I have done and what I can do,” Donghyuck says. He’s about to ask Mark the question he’s been dreading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donghyuck-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to leave now, you can. I’m giving you the choice to stay out of my world, if that’s what you want. I would understand if you do. Where we go from here is completely up to you,” Donghyuck finally says, the words barely making it out past the remnants of tears. He leans back against the windshield and closes his eyes, expecting to hear receding footsteps. Mark is going to run away, isn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck can feel his heart beating so hard, he’s sure it could rip his chest open at any moment. A lump forms in his throat, so big he has to fight back a cough. His hands feel clammy as he pushes them into the metal. Time seems to tick in slow motion. He feels movement next to him. This is it. Mark is about to get down and drive away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except…he doesn’t. Donghyuck feels Mark lie down next to him, sprawling his body across the hood. Donghyuck opens his eyes to see the other looking up at the sky with him, their shoulders just barely touching. The moonlight highlights Mark’s features, from his puppy dog eyes to that smile that makes Donghyuck feel oh-so at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck tenses when he feels Mark’s hand next to his. Mark freezes, finally looking to the other. Donghyuck nods at Mark’s questioning glance. He’s unsure of what the other wants to do, but he wouldn’t mind if Mark touches him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Mark’s hand wrap around his, interlocking their fingers. Donghyuck’s heart beats even harder, but it isn’t from fear of the uncertain now. Mark’s thumb runs across the back of Donghyuck’s hand lightly, tracing circles around the skin. Silence lingers between them, but Donghyuck isn’t scared of what the silence will bring anymore. Mark pulls their interlocked fingers up to his face, planting a ghost of a kiss on the back of Donghyuck’s hand. Their hands land on Mark’s chest, before Mark says the words that make Donghyuck feel like he may just be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Absinthe Makes The Heart Grow Fonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: this chapter contains alcohol consumption!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giving himself a chance isn’t something that Donghyuck is used to. He is even less used to dating—if that’s even the right word for what him and Mark are. It’s been almost a week since they spent an hour almost cuddling on the hood of Donghyuck’s car. All that time and yet Donghyuck still doesn’t know what they are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been spending a lot more time with Mark lately, like right now while they’re both at the auto shop. Mark’s school schedule has been so tight that some of the only times they can be together is while Donghyuck is working. Luckily, Johnny doesn’t seem to care much; he almost welcomes Mark’s company.  While Mark works away, peering through circular glasses at a textbook, Donghyuck sits at the front desk, and Johnny works under a car. The open garage door allows some February air to come in, which Donghyuck welcomes. Belle curls up by Mark’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck doesn’t want to say that he’s staring at Mark - he would never stare - but something about Mark focusing so hard on his homework is captivating. His eyes dart across the pages, and his dark eyebrows furrow when he reaches something confusing. His bottom lip is taken in between his teeth every few minutes as he’s deep in focus. Donghyuck doesn’t know what this boy is doing to him, but it’s gotten him breathless at the smallest of things—like how Mark looks when he’s studying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so deep in a trance that Donghyuck doesn’t hear the wheels of Johnny’s cart screech as he scoots himself out from under an SUV. He doesn’t even notice Johnny until he’s reaching across the desk to grab a pad of sticky notes. He holds the pad of pink paper in his hand as he scratches on it with a pencil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mark?” Johnny says, glancing up from the paper. Mark glances up from his textbook, eyes wide. Something in the look he gives makes Donghyuck’s stomach flutter. Something about those puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Mark replies from his spot at a spare table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you free on Saturday?” Johnny asks, making Donghyuck almost drop the pen he was twirling through his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnny Suh, are you asking me out?” Mark teases, a smile playing on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you say yes?” Johnny says before he isn’t able to bite back the laugh anymore. Donghyuck is glad they’re joking with each other like this. He even lets out a small chuckle at their banter. They have gotten so comfortable around each other, and it makes Donghyuck’s heart feel so warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Johnny. I have somebody else on my mind,” Mark says. Donghyuck can’t be sure, but he thinks Mark’s gaze flicks to him before it returns to Johnny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame. There’s a party on Saturday. You should come,” Johnny suggests, handing the sticky note to Donghyuck. It was just some numbers for him to type up a receipt for the SUV. Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrow at Johnny’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Mark’s gaze shifts to Donghyuck. What’s on Saturday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend is having a birthday party. You’re invited,” Johnny offers, a smile taking place on his face. Donghyuck’s mouth hangs open. How could he forget about Ten’s birthday party this weekend?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude or anything…” Mark says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t be! And Ten loves meeting new people!” Johnny sounds almost excited about having Mark there. Donghyuck can’t find out why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then…I’d be happy to go!”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>A knock sounds at Donghyuck’s apartment door, resounding throughout the walls. He rushes to the door, dropping his belt on the couch on the way. He pulls it open, his breath catching in his throat at the sight on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark stands there, his black hair slicked back. It’s a haircut that suits him, highlighting his angular features. A turtle neck hangs over his shoulders, the dark blue fabric pulled taut against his skin. It’s the tightest shirt Donghyuck has ever seen him wore, and it almost makes Donghyuck groan at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mark says, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. They agreed to have Donghyuck drive them both to Moonwalk and back in case Mark drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Donghyuck hopes he doesn’t sound as out of breath as he feels. Donghyuck moves to the side, letting Mark squeeze by into Donghyuck’s living room. Donghyuck follows, picking his belt back up. He feels Mark’s eyes on him as he pulls the strip of leather through his belt loops. He reaches to the long abandoned dining room table, which is basically just a coat rack now, to grab his leather jacket. It’s slung over his shoulders in one swift motion, before he’s grabbing his keys to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Mark says. Donghyuck freezes at the command, watching as the older boy crosses the small space between them. Mark reaches up to Donghyuck’s face, which Donghyuck can’t help but flinch away from. Mark freezes, looking into Donghyuck’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Go ahead,” Donghyuck whispers. Mark offers a slight smile, before his hands continue. They wrap around Donghyuck’s neck, straightening the collar of his jacket. His hands trace around to the front, just barely touching the leather. Donghyuck holds his breath as he watches Mark, his heart beating out of his chest at Mark’s face being this close to him. If he leaned in he could-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” Mark says, pulling away when he’s satisfied, admiring his work from his spot a few steps back. “Ready to go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck opts for a nod to answer the question, too afraid of what his voice would sound like if he tried to speak. They make their way out to the parking lot and into Donghyuck's car in silence, Donghyuck still too afraid to try and talk. It’s when they’re both in the car and pulling out of the parking lot that Mark finally breaks the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if your friends don’t like me?” Mark asks, staring at his hands in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnny does like you,” Donghyuck says, sneaking a glance to Mark before looking back to the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…it’s just I won’t know anybody there. They’re all your friends. What if they hate me? What if they think I’m weird?” Mark pulls a loose thread from one of the rips in his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark, I promise they’ll like you. A lot of them are actually excited to meet you,” Donghyuck says. He finds it strange that Mark is nervous about meeting his friends. He knows they will all like Mark. Who wouldn’t?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I make a fool of myself? What if I make you look bad? What if I make Johnny look bad?” Mark starts listing off different possibilities of him ruining the night. Donghyuck glances over while they’re at a stoplight, his hands working faster than his brain as he reaches behind Mark. His hand settles at the base of Mark’s skull, pulling his attention over. Mark falls into silence at the feeling of Donghyuck’s hand in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, little lion. Don’t overthink it.” The words slip out of Donghyuck’s mouth before he can stop them or even think about what they mean. He pulls away before Mark can react, pressing down hard on the gas pedal as the light turns green. He can’t force himself to look over to the boy in his passenger seat, he was too scared to see his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moonwalk is only about a ten minute drive from Donghyuck’s apartment, especially with Donghyuck speeding the way he does. The two make some conversation, but Mark seems too nervous to speak too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I be the only one without powers there?” He eventually asks, the question seeming to have been on the tip of his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. There will be a few normal humans there. I told them not to tease you too much about it, though,” Donghyuck says. He made sure to tell all of his friends that. No teasing Mark. That’s the one rule. Though, Donghyuck doesn’t expect that to be completely followed. Mark smiles at that, but it seems a little forced. He’s still nervous and Donghyuck hates to see that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck finally pulls into the familiar parking lot, sliding into a spot next to Jaehyun’s motorcycle. Bright lights from the bar cast shadows across the cars in the parking lot, all of them looking similar: Irene’s BMW, Taeyong’s Jeep, Jaehyun’s bike. Judging by the amount of cars, Donghyuck and Mark were one of, if not the, last ones to get there. Donghyuck unclicks his seatbelt, looking over to the boy in his passenger seat. Mark takes a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark, you don’t have to do this. I can take you back to your car and you can go home. Don’t think you're obligated to do any of this,” Donghyuck says. He hates seeing Mark uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’m not doing this for me,” Mark says, letting the words hang in the air as he jumps out of the car. Donghyuck blinks twice, trying to process the words. He shrugs them off, grabbing Ten’s present out of the backseat before following Mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. You can give it to Ten.” Donghyuck offers the red bag to Mark, tissue paper spilling out of the top. Mark smiles, taking the bag out of Donghyuck’s hand and holding it in his own hands. He glances in at the present the two of them picked out together, smiling when he sees the bottle at the bottom of the bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them walk across the concrete parking lot, Donghyuck slowing his pace for Mark. Donghyuck has never noticed his habit of walking too fast before. The bar’s name in neon glows, casting an uneven glow on Mark’s features. They finally reach the door, Donghyuck wrapping his hand around the handle. A sign hangs on the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>CLOSED FOR PRIVATE PARTY. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” Donghyuck asks, looking behind him to see Mark. The older boy nods, making Donghyuck push the door open. A bell jingles above them, signalling their arrival to everybody else already at the party. The first to approach them is Johnny, greeting Mark with a smile. Ten follows close behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten, this is Mark. Mark, this is the birthday boy, Ten.” Johnny introduces them to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to finally meet </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mark,” Ten says, eyes briefly flicking to Donghyuck. Donghyuck just rolls his eyes, sticking his hands deep into his jean pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too,” Mark says. He offers the bag to Ten. “Happy Birthday, from Donghyuck and I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Ten says, taking the bag gingerly into his fingers. He hides a smirk behind tissue paper and Donghyuck knows that it’s directed at him. Ten pulls the bottle of red liquid out, placing the bag on a table. He turns the bottle to read the label. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strawberry wine?” Ten questions, holding the bottle gingerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A friend of mine’s family owns a winery. This is my favorite from them. I hope you like it!” Mark says, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck again. Donghyuck can recognize that as a nervous habit now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will! Wanna open it with me?” Ten offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, it’s yours! I couldn’t take a glass of it,” Mark replies, chuckle cutting through his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nonsense.” Ten wraps his spare hand around Mark’s elbow, pulling him further into the party. Mark glances back over his shoulder at Donghyuck, a confused smile on his face. Donghyuck smiles back, throwing a thumbs up into the air at the boy being whisked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bringing him to meet the family is a bold move,” Johnny says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who invited him,” Donghyuck grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I knew you’d be too scared to ask. I’m giving him a chance. You better be doing it too, Hyuck. He’s not like anybody I’ve ever met,” Johnny says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He definitely is special,” Donghyuck says, staring at Mark’s back up at the bar.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend has damn good taste in wine,” Ten says, sipping from his glass. Ten stands behind the bar, leaning to speak to Donghyuck. Mark is a few feet away, entranced in a pool game with Kun. Mark is losing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Donghyuck says, bringing the bottle of sparkling water up to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? Have you seen the way you look at him? The way he looks at you? That’s not a glance shared between pals,” Ten says. As if on cue, Mark glances up and locks eyes with Donghyuck. Mark smiles back at him, before the clack of pool balls pulls him back into the game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s…complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always is,” Ten says, eyes distant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s your birthday. No time for wallowing in sadness over how complicated love is!” A voice calls from down the bar. Taeyong walks up to them, glass in his hand. “Have something to drink, Hyuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can’t.” Donghyuck raises the bottle in his hands up, showing that he’s sober tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Taeyong asks, sipping from the clear liquid in his glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Designated driver,” Donghyuck says, glancing over Taeyong’s shoulder to make sure Mark is still okay. Unfortunately for Donghyuck, Taeyong and Ten catch the gaze and follow it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going to get hurt, you know? You don’t have to watch him like that,” Taeyong says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t-” Donghyuck immediately jumps to his own defense, but falters when he realizes how obvious it was. Maybe he is keeping an eye on Mark. That’s fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. Hey! Kun!” Ten calls, walking out from behind the bar. Donghyuck’s head spins, the possibilities of what Ten is going to say endless. Donghyuck follows close behind, leaning against the end of the pool table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kun says, leaning against the pool cue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop cheating. Give the boy a break,” Ten says. Donghyuck releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He’s lucky that’s all Ten said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Mark says, stunned by the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kun can manipulate objects, like moving pool balls without touching them,” Donghyuck explains. Mark’s mouth falls open, dark eyebrows furrowing. The puzzled look quickly upturns into a slight smile as he looks at Kun, pointing the pool cue at him from across the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not cool! I didn’t even know that you have powers,” Mark says, waving the cue through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Kun throws his own cue on the table, putting his hands up in a surrender position. “Come on, I’ll get you the good alcohol down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck smiles at them, Mark’s flustered nature being one of the cutest things about him. Mark drops his cue, following after Kun to the bar. A hand rubs along Donghyuck’s shoulder as he stares at Mark. Irene walks around, smile on her red lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” Donghyuck says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is something else. Innocent, compassionate, cute. Not what I pictured your type to be, though,” she says, bright smile on her features. Seulgi walks up behind her, wrapping her hands around Irene’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either,” Seulgi says. “I expected your type to be…edgy? Not boy-next-door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a type,” Donghyuck says. Irene chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if you did, it’d be him,” Irene says. She thinks she can see through Donghyuck’s indifferent facade. She apparently can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that, I guess.” Donghyuck finally gives in. Irene smiles, her hands rested on Seulgi’s arms wrapped around her. They’re proof that a strong pyrokinetic and a regular human can make it work. He hopes he can do the same. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s play truth or dare!” Jaehyun calls out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh! Fun!” Mark responds, his words slightly slurred together. “Donghyuck, play with us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Donghyuck can barely say anything before a hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him up to the bar. He stares in shock at Mark, not knowing that the boy was that strong. Other members of the party gather around on each side of the bar. Jaehyun browses the liquor shelf behind him, hand finally wrapping around a bottle full of blue liquid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth or dare. Refuse to answer or do the dare, you take a shot of Zombie. Except you, Donghyuck. You take a shot of whatever the hell you’re drinking to stay sober,” Jaehyun says, placing the bottle on the counter. Jaehyun isn’t drunk yet, but he’s far from sober.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birthday boy, you’re first. Truth or dare?” Jaehyun points a finger at Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dare,” Ten’s words put an evil smile on Jaehyun’s face. If he were Ten, Donghyuck would be terrified right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss the person to your right,” Jaehyun says, evil smile still in place. Everybody looks to see who is the person on Ten’s right. Johnny sits there, dumbfounded at the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Johnny says, but he can’t say more as Ten grabs onto his collar and pulls him close enough to plant a kiss on his cheek. The rest of the party laughs as Johnny sits there, eyebrows furrowed. Donghyuck hides a smile behind his bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Ten. Pick somebody else,” Jaehyun says once everybody has calmed down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaehyun?” Ten challenges him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dare,” Jaehyun says before Ten can even ask the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dare you to let Taeyong use his powers on you,” Ten says, glancing at Taeyong. Taeyong smiles at Jaehyun, waiting on his answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jaehyun says, shrugging off his jacket. Taeyong rises from his seat, walking around to the other side of the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can Taeyong do?” Mark whispers into Donghyuck’s ear, leaning against the younger boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Generate and manipulate electricity. It’ll be like Jaehyun is getting shocked,” Donghyuck explains. Mark’s mouth forms an “oh,” but no sound comes out. His head falls against Donghyuck's shoulder, using the other boy as a pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your watch. It’s metal,” Taeyong warns. Jaehyun nods, unwrapping the metal band and tossing it on the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeil, stay close in case he tries to kill me!” Jaehyun points at somebody at the bar. Donghyuck had almost forgotten that Taeil was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax. I won’t go full power. You couldn’t take it,” Taeyong teases. Jaehyun rolls his eyes, lifting his hand up. Taeyong gently places his hand into Jaehyun’s before sparks extrude from Taeyong’s fingertips. A buzzing sound fills the air in the bar, Jaehyun’s teeth clattering together as the sparks go into him. Taeyong pulls away after barely any time, leaving Jaehyun panting as he leans against the wood of the bar to recover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so cool,” Mark says. Donghyuck chuckles at the amazement in Mark’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Mark. You’re next,” Jaehyun says once he can speak again. “Truth or dare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth,” Mark says, not moving from his spot leaning against Donghyuck. Donghyuck glares at Jaehyun, mentally threatening the boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Push Mark too far and I’ll burn you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not a virgin, who did you lose it to?” Jaehyun asks, the question practically making Donghyuck choke on his drink. That’s not what he was expecting, but he’s glad it’s a general one. He almost expected Jaehyun to ask a specific question relating to Donghyuck. Instead of answering, Mark reaches to push a shot glass to Jaehyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck looks at the boy against his shoulder in surprise. He’s not sure what he expected Mark to say, but he doesn’t have to worry about that now. Jaehyun fills a larger than average shot glass with the blue liquid, passing it back to Mark. Mark swallows it all, coughing after it’s finally down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Zombie a little too strong for you?” Jaehyun chuckles as Mark regains his composure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t drink very often. It’s making me sleepy,” Mark says, his words slurring. He nuzzles his face into Donghyuck’s neck, sighing once he’s comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awh, he’s not good with liquor.” Jaehyun feigns a sad face. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at his friend. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, guys!” Irene waves from the door. Taeil bids his goodbyes before following her and Seulgi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…Ten…” Jaehyun starts to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you can crash upstairs. In fact, everybody who is too drunk to drive will,” Ten says, shaking his head at the antics of his friends. The apartment above the bar stayed empty most of the time, Ten never renting it out. It came in handy at times like these, where nearly everybody needed to sleep off their alcohol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are welcome to stay too,” Ten offers to Donghyuck. Mark stands next to Hyuck, trying to get inside his jacket after a complaint about being too cold. Beforehand, Donghyuck didn’t know how Mark would be drunk, but he definitely didn’t expect it to be clingy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I’ll take him home. I didn’t drink for this reason,” Donghyuck explains, his hand falling on the back of Mark’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Take care of him,” Ten says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I will,” Donghyuck replies, playing with a few stray strands of Mark’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Hyuck.” Ten smiles at the sight of Donghyuck and Mark, before following them far enough out the door to lock it. Donghyuck manages to get Mark into his car, seatbelt firmly secured across his chest, but not without a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take you back to your house,” Donghyuck says once he’s behind the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Mark calls out, sounding like a child fighting his bedtime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark, you can’t drive home. I’ll bring you to get your car from my place tomorrow,” Donghyuck makes his voice as firm as he can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I don’t want to go home. I want to stay with you!” Mark says, bottom lip pushed out. Donghyuck groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark, your dad will kill me,” Donghyuck says, pulling out of the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told him I’m staying at a friend’s house! He won’t even look for me. Please, Duckie. I don’t wanna go home,” Mark says, using Donghyuck’s nickname for the first time. Donghyuck’s mouth hangs open at the sound, but he likes the way it sounds on Mark’s lips. He glances over to find Mark looking up at him through dark eyelashes. He’s so lucky he’s cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. You can crash at my place tonight,” Donghyuck says, pulling over to change the direction of his car. Mark giggles slightly, then silence falls in between them again. Mark leans his head against the window, a yawn escaping his lips. Donghyuck can’t help the smile that falls onto his features at the other boy. Even when he’s sloppy drunk, Mark is painfully endearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finally reach Donghyuck’s apartment after only a few more minutes. Mark stumbles up the stairs, laughing when he almost trips. Donghyuck shushes him, praying that Mark doesn’t wake up his neighbors. The second the door is unlocked, Mark rushes through it and collapses into the couch. Donghyuck laughs at the other boy as he locks the door behind them. He shrugs off his jacket and drops his keys onto the table, stretching his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donghyuck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your couch sucks,” Mark says into a throw pillow. Donghyuck stares at the boy, puzzled at the comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sleep in my bed if you want, I guess,” Donghyuck says. The words are barely out of his mouth when Mark jumps up from the couch and runs into the bedroom. Donghyuck’s eyes widen, following the boy that is too drunk for his own good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark stands over the bed, running his hand along the quilt on Donghyuck’s bed. He sighs, his dark eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only sleep with one blanket? And it’s this thin? How do you not freeze?” Mark throws the blanket back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I sleep with two, but I kinda can’t freeze,” Donghyuck whispers. Mark walks up to him, close enough that the musky vanilla of Mark’s cologne fills Hyuck’s nose. They’re as close as they were when Mark fixed his collar. Mark reaches up, hands cupping Donghyuck’s cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Mark’s question catches Donghyuck off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t help it when his eyes drop to Mark’s lips, red from the alcohol. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss Mark. He’d be lying if he said he’s never thought about it before, if he said he’s never wondered what it would be like to kiss the boy in front of him, if he said he’s never wondered how soft Mark’s lips would feel against his. But, this is different. Mark is too drunk to realize what he’s asking. No matter how badly he wants it, Donghyuck can’t do that to Mark. He reaches up to wrap his hands around Mark’s wrists, pulling them away from his own face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Mark,” Donghyuck says, rubbing his thumbs in circles on Mark’s wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Mark looks confused, his mouth slightly open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re drunk. I’m not going to let you do something you may regret when you wake up,” Donghyuck says, voice soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but I don’t think I’ll regret it,” Mark huffs, turning around back to the bed. Donghyuck is finally able to catch his breath from having Mark so close and he hopes the other didn’t catch how red Donghyuck’s cheeks turned. Mark collapses into the bed, face deep into the pillow. Donghyuck walks over to the dresser, pulling out two pairs of sweatpants, plus a sweater for Mark. He nudges the boy that’s nearly asleep in his bed, offering a pair of pants and the sweater to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. Don’t sleep in jeans,” Donghyuck says. Mark opens his eyes enough to see Donghyuck, a groan escaping his lips as he pulls himself out of the bed. He takes the clothes out of Donghyuck hands and silently walks to the connected bathroom. Donghyuck takes the time to change out of his jeans as well. He pulls the sweatpants to hang on his waist before pulling his shirt over his head. He’s never been able to sleep with a shirt on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom door opens, a sleepy Mark emerging from inside. Donghyuck has to admit that he likes the sight of the other boy wearing his clothes. Mark collapses back into the bed, barely acknowledging the other boy in the room. Donghyuck reaches by him to grab his pillow so he can get the couch ready to sleep on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Mark says, hand grasping Donghyuck’s wrist. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t do anything. I’m just saying, you’d be more comfortable on your bed. And…well…your room is freezing and you’re really warm and I think I would sleep better with you next to me,” Mark rushes the words. Donghyuck’s mouth falls open, failing to find a reply. Mark asking Donghyuck to sleep next to him is not what he expected. Mark’s dark eyes mirror a puppy’s as he looks up. Donghyuck knows that he doesn’t stand a chance as soon as Mark looks at him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Donghyuck agrees. It’s worth it too, once he sees the way Mark’s face lights up. He scoots over to make room for Donghyuck, who slides into the bed. Mark pulls the blanket up over both of them, curling up a few centimeters away from Donghyuck. There’s barely any space between them, but they still aren’t quite touching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your room is so cold,” Mark says, teeth almost chattering. Donghyuck sighs, wrapping his arm under Mark’s body and pulling him closer. Mark yelps at the sudden movement, his body now pressed against Donghyuck’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Donghyuck says, not realizing the way his hand is running up and down Mark’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. You’re so warm,” Mark says, his words still slurred. He rests his head onto Donghyuck’s chest, nuzzling into the skin there. Donghyuck winces as Mark makes contact with the scar across his collarbone. Mark freezes, his breath holding in his chest at the way Donghyuck pulled away from his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. The scar is just there,” Donghyuck says, looking at the boy lying on his chest. Mark pulls his head up to look at Hyuck, their eyes meeting. Donghyuck almost sighs at how safe he feels when he looks into Mark’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark breaks their gaze, leaning down to press a soft kiss against the scar. Donghyuck’s breath hitches at the way Mark’s lips gently touch the scarred skin. Mark lays his head onto Donghyuck’s arm, away from the scar, but he barely realizes it as the boy snores away. His brain is stuck on the way Mark’s lips felt against the scar and the way it feels like there are butterflies dancing on the skin there. For the first time in his life, Donghyuck doesn’t hate the scar. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you guys liked this! i really liked this chapter.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/suhvixen">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/livencts">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Don’t Hurt Me (And I’ll Protect You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warning for this chapter<br/>mention of murder, nothing graphic though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Donghyuck is like a fish out of water would be an understatement. He’s not used to affection in any form. Any of his “relationships” in the past have been centered around sexual release. What he has with Mark is nothing like that. He’s not used to feelings, emotions, whatever is going on in his heart right now. But, at the same time, he has to admit that he likes the way Mark makes him feel. </p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” Johnny’s voice snaps Donghyuck out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, nothing,” Donghyuck replies quickly, trying to turn his focus to the computer in front of him.</p>
<p>“You know, you never told me what happened with Mark after Ten’s party.” Johnny leans against the desk, apparently taking a break from the car he was working on. Donghyuck shrugs, ignoring the boy in front of him.</p>
<p>“Did you finally get laid?” Johnny asks, smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“What? No! No, I did not get laid!” Donghyuck’s voice raises at Johnny, shock taking over. </p>
<p>“Then what happened?”</p>
<p>“He stayed the night. Slept in my bed and left in the morning. That jerk took my favorite sweater too,” Donghyuck says, thinking back at Mark walking out his door. Mark was still sleepy by the time he woke up, his hair a mess. Donghyuck had made him some pancakes, which he ate in near silence. Neither one of them brought up Mark’s question from the night before, or how they slept in each other’s arms. Though, Mark hugged Donghyuck before he left, sneaking out the door with the sweater still on. </p>
<p>“Cute.” Is all Johnny says before turning to focus his attention back on the car in the shop. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at Johnny’s back. Donghyuck’s phone dings in his back pocket, making him pull it out and read the message across the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I miss you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck smiles at the screen, reading the message over and over again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> we haven’t seen each other for two days. i know i’m not that captivating </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck types a reply quickly, the smile never fading off of his face. His phone dings again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You are. And I need to return your sweater </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> it’s okay you can keep it. i don’t like it that much anyway </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From: Mark</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah, suurrreeee  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck laughs at Mark’s reply, knowing the other boy doesn’t believe him. Does Donghyuck like the sweater? Yeah. But does Mark look much better in it? Hell yes. </p>
<p>Before he can type another reply to Mark, the door of the shop opens and closes, pulling his attention away from his phone. He expects to see another customer when he looks up, but instead Taeil is walking towards the desk. </p>
<p>“Hey, Taeil! What’s up?” Johnny says, waving a hand through the air. </p>
<p>“Hey, Johnny. I’m here to talk to Donghyuck if I can distract him from work for a second,” Taeil replies, smiling at Johnny. Donghyuck knows Taeil too well for him to think it’s a genuine smile. It’s forced, which means he’s upset about something. It’s not the first time Taeil has been upset with Donghyuck, but he can’t think of any reason why he would be now.</p>
<p>“Go ahead. We’re almost done for the day anyway,” Johnny says, before shifting his attention completely to the red car in front of him. Taeil nods, slowly walking up to the desk and running his hands along the wood. Donghyuck watches him carefully, eyes catching any movement. It’s been a while since the two talked. Taeil practically avoided Donghyuck at Ten’s party, and before that they hadn’t seen each other for days. </p>
<p>“What’s up?” Donghyuck finally breaks the silence. </p>
<p>“It’s about Mark,” Taeil says, pulling both Donghyuck and Johnny’s attention to him. </p>
<p>“Is he okay? Did something happen?” Donghyuck says, rising from his chair behind the desk. </p>
<p>“He’s fine. I’m worried about you.”</p>
<p>“What?” Donghyuck is confused at Taeil’s words. His head feels like it’s spinning as he tries to keep up with the conversation. </p>
<p>“Mark’s family has a…history,” Taeil says, seeming unsure about how to talk about everything. </p>
<p>“All families do.” Donghyuck’s eyes narrow. </p>
<p>“Not like this. Mark’s dad was an arresting officer in Chanyeol’s case,” Taeil says, leaving Donghyuck stunned. It had been years since Chanyeol almost ended up in jail. He’s a pyro, just like Donghyuck, and he had been framed for arson. </p>
<p>“Chanyeol wasn’t convicted,” Donghyuck whispers. </p>
<p>“Barely. I’m sure you don’t remember that case well, but I do. Detective Lee and his partner manipulated the evidence to try to get Chanyeol behind bars. They learned everything about him, pretending to be on his side. Don’t you remember that? And what happened to the detectives involved? <em> Nothing. </em>They barely got punished, which means they could do it again. I’m sure they will. He was desperate to get gifted people behind bars.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Donghyuck feels bile rising in his throat at Taeil’s words. He wants to be wrong about where he thinks this is going. </p>
<p>“You could be just another target,” Taeil says. </p>
<p>“Mark wouldn’t hurt me.” Donghyuck’s voice is barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>“Detective Lee’s history with pyros has been dark, and now his son is getting friendly with one. That’d be one hell of a coincidence, Donghyuck.” Taeil’s voice starts rising, which is unusual for his calm demeanor.</p>
<p>“Maybe-” Donghyuck tries to jump to his own defense, but Taeil cuts in. </p>
<p>“How much does he know about you?” Taeil says, gritting his teeth. </p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“How much does he know about us? This is dangerous, Donghyuck,” Taeil says, voice just below yelling. </p>
<p>“He wouldn’t do that. He’s not like that.” Donghyuck feels sick at Taeil’s words. </p>
<p>“You don’t know that! Don’t you see how dangerous this is for all of us?” Taeil is yelling full-force now, his voice taking over the gentle sounds of the heater.</p>
<p>“Taeil-” Johnny’s voice cuts in, calm as ever. </p>
<p>“No, Johnny! Do not baby him! He needs to hear this,” Taeil snaps, before bringing his eyes level with Donghyuck’s. “I’m not letting you risk your life - our lives - for some adolescent crush.”  </p>
<p>Donghyuck’s face feels hot, his skin burning. His head spins as Taeil’s words hang in the air. How much does Mark know about him? He needs out of this damn auto shop. He needs to be away from Taeil—away from Johnny, even. His body works faster than his brain as he jogs out from around the desk and heads to the door. </p>
<p>“Donghyuck!” Taeil calls to his back, but he doesn’t even bother turning around. </p>
<p>“Let him go, Taeil.” Johnny’s voice responds, Donghyuck hearing it just as he closes the door behind him. </p>
<p>It’s almost dark outside, the frigid air hitting Donghyuck’s face. He gasps in the air, choking on the cold as it goes down. How much does Mark really know about him? He shakes his head, fighting back the urge to let out a scream. </p>
<p>He finds himself in the driver’s seat of his car. Without knowing where he’s going, he drives. He pushes the accelerator as hard as he can, speeding the car through the back streets. He swallows hard, trying to relieve the feeling in his throat. It’s as if he’s swallowed cotton. His eyes feel hot and he’s sure that if he looked in the mirror, they would be swollen. Hot tears burn at the edges, turning cold as soon as they roll down his cheeks. </p>
<p>He can’t stop thinking about Taeil’s words. Mark knows more about Donghyuck than any normal human ever has. He knows that Donghyuck almost killed his adoptive father, he even knows the town that it happened in. With just a little bit of investigation, that could be enough for Donghyuck to end up in jail. He trusted Mark with everything, he told him everything, and it could have been part of some plan? This whole time, was Donghyuck just playing mouse to Mark’s cat?</p>
<p>No. No, he’s not going to let Taeil get in his head like this. He’ll search for his own answers. He needs to face Mark. He needs to know the truth. He sends a quick text, before turning his car around.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To: Mark</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> open your gate.  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Donghyuck pushes in a doorbell on Mark’s front door. He hears the chime sound inside the house, an echo filling the air. He catches a glance of himself in the stained glass windows on the door, practically laughing at his own appearance. His face is swollen and covered in red blotches, his bottom lip is still quivering, and his eyes have clearly been filled with tears recently. </p>
<p>The deadbolt of the door turns, lock clicking, before the door is pulled open. Mark stands on the other side, Donghyuck’s sweater hanging over his shoulders. The second he sees the state Donghyuck is in, his face drops. He reaches out to Donghyuck, but the younger boy pulls away from him. </p>
<p>“Donghyuck, what’s wrong?” Mark asks. It’s only when Mark asks that does Donghyuck realize that he doesn’t know what to say. How is he supposed to say any of this? What if Taeil is wrong? What if Taeil is right?</p>
<p>“Mark, I-” Donghyuck starts, but his voice is replaced by a sharp intake of breath when another figure appears behind Mark. </p>
<p>“Who was at the door?” Detective Lee walks through the entryway, coming to a sudden stop when he sees Donghyuck on the other side of Mark. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, Dad.” Mark tries to block his dad’s view of Donghyuck, but his response is too late. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Detective Lee walks closer, pointing an accusing finger at the boy standing in his doorway. Donghyuck’s fingers twitch at the sight, a spark falling off the tip of one of them. </p>
<p>“Dad, it’s fine,” Mark says through gritted teeth. The detective takes a few more steps forward, but Mark’s hand slams against the doorframe, blocking his dad’s path to Donghyuck. </p>
<p>“Why is he here?” The detective tries to move closer to Donghyuck, but Mark keeps the passage between them blocked. He turns around to face his dad, back straight. He’s taller than his dad when he stands like that. </p>
<p>“I want him here,” Mark says. Donghyuck swears he could cut the tension with a knife, the intensity in Mark’s voice making him cringe. </p>
<p>“Why are you-” Mark’s dad starts to say something, but he fades to silence when he sees the way Mark reaches to find Donghyuck’s hand, their fingers ending up intertwined. Donghyuck’s hold is tight as Mark rubs his thumb along the back of Donghyuck’s hand. </p>
<p>“It’s none of your business.” Mark pushes past his dad, pulling Donghyuck behind him. The detective stands stunned in the doorway as Mark leads Donghyuck up a case of marble stairs. The two eventually end up in a bedroom, Donghyuck seated on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>“What happened, Hyuck?” Mark says. </p>
<p>“Does the name Chanyeol sound familiar to you?” Donghyuck finally finds himself asking. His temples are pounding, the pain making him dizzy. </p>
<p>“No, why? Who is he?” Mark sits down next to Donghyuck. </p>
<p>“He’s…an old friend, and a pyro like me. Your dad arrested him a few years ago,” Donghyuck says, barely able to get any of the words out. It feels like his mouth is full of pennies, the sour taste of metal taking over his tongue. </p>
<p>“Dad can’t talk much about his cases,” Mark replies. </p>
<p>“He helped frame Chanyeol. He went undercover, gained Chanyeol’s trust, then helped frame him,” Donghyuck whispers as he plays with his sleeves in his lap. </p>
<p>“Donghyuck-”</p>
<p>“Am I just another target?” Donghyuck finally chokes out, the sentence barely even sounding like words. </p>
<p>“What?” Mark squints. </p>
<p>“Are you just using me to get another pyro behind bars for your dad?” The question hangs in the air, silence filling the space between them. Mark sighs deeply, but makes no attempt to respond. </p>
<p>“Am I just a chess piece?” Donghyuck shakes as the words fall off of his trembling lips. “God damnit, Mark! Answer me!” </p>
<p>Mark rises from the bed, beginning to pace the room. Donghyuck can feel his heartbeat in his stomach. Another tear escapes from his eyes.</p>
<p>“No, Donghyuck. Do you really think I would do that to you?” Mark says. The pain in his dark eyes almost match the pain in Donghyuck’s. </p>
<p>“You…you don’t realize how careful I have to be.” Donghyuck feels a pang of guilt at the look in Mark’s eyes. It’s sadness, practically laced with betrayal. </p>
<p>“And you think I would hurt you?” Mark keeps pacing back and forth, from the dresser to the closet. He’s keeping his face out of Donghyuck’s view.</p>
<p>“You know enough about me to-”</p>
<p>“To what, Donghyuck?” Mark’s voice rises, his time to yell taking over. A spark falls from Donghyuck’s fingertip and into his lap, extinguished against the fabric of his jeans. </p>
<p>“Get me in jail, get me killed, any of the above,” Donghyuck says. </p>
<p>“Do you really think I would do that?” Mark stops pacing, standing in front of Donghyuck still on the bed. Mark’s face is just as puffy as Donghyuck’s. </p>
<p>“Taeil said-” </p>
<p>“Fuck what Taeil said. Donghyuck, look at me,” Mark says, kneeling in front of the bed. He pulls Donghyuck’s hands away from his lap, intertwining their fingers. “I’m falling for you, Hyuck. That’s why I can’t get away from you. Fucking hell, I would never hurt you.” </p>
<p>Donghyuck can’t find the words to say. What could he say? He just watches as Mark’s fingers trace around Donghyuck’s knuckles, stopping at a certain bruise from an accident in the shop. Donghyuck sniffles, but through a smile. Neither one of them have officially confessed before. </p>
<p>“I would never hurt you,” Mark repeats. He says it again and again, as if he’s reciting a gospel between the two of them. Donghyuck’s chest feels like butterflies are taking flight in between his ribs. Their fluttering wings tap against his heart and his lungs, making him feel out of breath from just sitting on the bed. He almost feels stupid for actually thinking that Mark would hurt him. Maybe it’s fear or uncertainty that lead him here, but now he can’t imagine Mark ever hurting him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck mutters out. He pulls one of his hands away from Mark’s to wipe the tears off of his own face. He finds himself cupping Mark’s face with that hand, wiping away a stray tear or two that fell from Mark’s eyes. Mark leans into his touch, smiling against the warmth of his hand. </p>
<p>“Don’t apologize, Duckie,” Mark says. “You have nothing to apologize for.” </p>
<p>“Keep calling me that, and I may just fall for you,” Donghyuck says with a giggle. </p>
<p>“Duckie, Duckie, Duckie.” Mark continues to repeat the nickname, letting the single word fall off of his lips. He pouts when Donghyuck shushes him, resting his head against the younger boy’s knee. Donghyuck curses his body for acting faster than his brain when he brings his thumb to Mark’s lips, tracing the curves of them. Mark looks up through his dark eyelashes, brown eyes trained on Donghyuck’s face. </p>
<p>“How much do you remember from the other night?” Donghyuck asks, letting his finger rest on Mark’s cheekbone.  </p>
<p>“Not everything. There’s some holes,” Mark replies.</p>
<p>“Do you remember what you asked me before you changed? When we were in my room?” Donghyuck says. Mark’s eyebrows furrow, his mouth hanging slightly open. </p>
<p>“No, sorry. Why? Was it embarrassing?” Mark says, lifting his head off of Donghyuck’s knee. </p>
<p>“No, it wasn’t. I just want to change my answer to yes.” Donghyuck smiles. </p>
<p>“What was the question though?” Mark asks, puzzled by the other boy’s words. </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you another time,” Donghyuck says. As much as he wants to kiss Mark - and he really, <em> really </em>does - this does not feel like the right time to do it. Maybe he’s a romantic somewhere deep down, but he wants his first kiss with Mark to be special. Something about a rushed one in Mark’s bedroom after a near argument doesn’t seem right. </p>
<p>The two sit like that for what feels like eternity, but not nearly long enough at the same time. Mark keeps his head rested against Donghyuck’s knee, Donghyuck running his fingers through Mark’s hair lazily. Donghyuck wishes time would stop for them so they could stay like this forever, in their own slice of peacefulness. </p>
<p>“I should go,” Donghyuck says, finally breaking the silence between them. “Your dad may shoot me if I stay any longer.”</p>
<p>“He’d have to shoot me first,” Mark says. Donghyuck shakes his head. He’d never let Mark get hurt for him. Never.</p>
<p>“Walk me out?” Donghyuck asks. As much as he wants to give the detective the middle finger, he knows he has to be slow and careful if he really wants a chance with Mark. Overstaying his welcome wouldn’t be doing that. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Mark rises from his spot on the floor, Donghyuck suddenly feeling empty at the loss of touch. He’s never been one to like being touched, but it’s different with Mark. Plus, he can tell how touch-starved Mark is, and he’s pretty happy to feed that urge. </p>
<p>They walk back down the hallway, descending down the marble stairs. Now that he isn’t distracted by fear, Donghyuck is able to digest his surroundings. The marble stairs are placed against a wall, gold accents highlight the handrails. It leads to a grand entryway downstairs, surrounded by more white marble floors. The dark oak of the double doors hold windows, adjourned with designs in stained glass. He’s only seen this and Mark’s bedroom, but it’s enough to know how expensive the house is. Donghyuck thinks back on Mark’s room - the bedroom was massive, fitted with a king sized bed and floor to ceiling windows. His nightstand was black, matching his bed frame, with a glass top. Donghyuck is even pretty sure that there was an attached bathroom through the slightly open door. Mark is much richer than Donghyuck ever thought. </p>
<p>“Are you okay to drive?” Mark says when the two reach the front door. </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Donghyuck says with a smile. </p>
<p>“Be safe, okay?” Mark’s fingers twitch with the words, which Donghyuck has learned is what Mark does when he’s thinking about reaching out to touch Donghyuck. He doesn’t have to think about it long though, because Donghyuck reaches out and grabs his hand. Donghyuck pulls their intertwined hands up to his face, pressing a soft kiss on the back of Mark’s hand. </p>
<p>Donghyuck can just barely hear the way Mark’s breath catches in his throat at Donghyuck initiating a touch like this. He watches Donghyuck with wide eyes, his cheeks turning a dusty rose as Donghyuck’s lips fall against the skin of his hand. Donghyuck drops Mark’s hand, turning to get back in his car. Mark stays in the doorway, blush deepening on the apples of his cheeks, as Donghyuck walks away with a smile on his face. </p><hr/>
<p>A knock on Donghyuck’s front door pulls him out of a sleep that surely was not long enough. A groan slips from between his lips as the knocking continues. He debates pressing the pillow against his ears and ignoring it, but judging by the consistency in the knocking, he doubts they’ll go away soon. He manages to find a shirt quickly, pulling it over his head as walks toward the knocking. Rubbing his eyes, he finally reaches the door and pulls it open. He didn’t know who was knocking, but this is the last person he expected.</p>
<p>“Detective. What are you doing here?” Donghyuck says to the man standing in his doorway. </p>
<p>“Hi, Donghyuck. Can I come in?” The detective asks.</p>
<p>“You got a warrant?” Donghyuck blocks the door, keeping Mark’s dad out of his apartment. </p>
<p>“I’m not here as a cop,” the detective says.</p>
<p>“No? Then how’d you get my address?” Donghyuck is sure Mark wouldn’t give that out, especially to his dad. The only other way he could have gotten it was from his work.</p>
<p>“Donghyuck, please. I’m here as your boyfriend’s dad, not as a cop.” The detective’s voice sounds sad, desperate even. A sigh escapes Donghyuck’s lips before he’s stepping to the side to let Mark’s dad in. </p>
<p>“Mark isn’t my boyfriend,” Donghyuck says to the detective’s back. A chuckle escapes from the detective’s lips as he sits down on the couch. </p>
<p>“I find that hard to believe,” the detective says as he leans back on the couch. Out of habit, Donghyuck checks both of the man’s hips for a holster, but doesn’t find one. </p>
<p>“Is this where you tell me to stay away from your son?” Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest, opting to stay standing. </p>
<p>“Would you listen if I did?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Then there’s no point in wasting anybody’s time. I’m here…I guess I’m here to ask you for a favor.” The detective’s words almost make Donghyuck snort.</p>
<p>“Asking me for a favor after everything you’ve done to me and my people? That’s rich, officer,” Donghyuck says, words like venom. </p>
<p>“Okay, fine. It’s not for me. It’s for Mark.” The detective motions for Donghyuck to sit down in the chair across from him. Donghyuck does, sinking into the chair and waiting for the detective to continue. The detective opens and closes his mouth a few times, as if he’s trying to find the right words to say.</p>
<p>“Do you know what happened to Mark’s mom?” The detective finally settles on asking. Donghyuck blinks, once slowly then once quickly, the question catching him by surprise. </p>
<p>“I know that she passed a few years ago,” Donghyuck says. Mark rarely talks about his mom, dodging the topic whenever it happened to come up in conversations. He never explained more about what happened. Just that she died.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she did. Did he tell you how?” The detective takes a deep breath after the words.</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t.”</p>
<p>“A couple years ago, I was working on a case. There’s this…crew. I can’t talk much about it, due to the nature of their…crimes. The thing is, I was getting close to <em> finally </em> catching them. Apparently, a little too close. I was sent an anonymous letter telling me to abandon the case or I would suffer the consequences. Back then, I was dead-set on bringing them to justice and too damn cocky to see that they were stronger than me,” the detective pauses, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. “Mark…Mark found his mom’s body two days later. She had been staying late editing her next story and…they, uh, they shot her from behind.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Donghyuck says. </p>
<p>“I got my own soulmate killed by this. I can’t let it happen to anybody else. I’m getting close to catching them again, Donghyuck.” The detective’s bottom lip trembles just enough for Donghyuck to notice before he bites down on it. </p>
<p>“And you think they’ll go after Mark next?”</p>
<p>“I do,” the detective says.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you stop investigating?” Donghyuck says, almost angry that this man is willing to risk his son’s life to solve a case.</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple. I have to stop them before more people get hurt.” The detective rubs at his eyes, which are starting to swell slightly.</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this?” </p>
<p>“I know you care about Mark and…you may be one of the only people capable of truly protecting him,” the detective says. </p>
<p>“You want me to protect him? You’re trusting somebody you hate to protect him?” Donghyuck repeats what the detective said. He can barely process that the man who hates his people is asking him for his help now. </p>
<p>“I don’t hate you, Donghyuck. I’m…old-fashioned, I guess. But I’m trying to change.”</p>
<p>“Old-fashioned? That’s why you manipulated evidence to get multiple pyros behind bars?” Donghyuck finds it hard to believe the man’s sentiment of changing after what he’s done. </p>
<p>“I was…young. Foolish. Scared,” the detective starts to say, but quickly backpedals. “I’m sorry. There’s no excuse for it. After I finish this case, I plan on stepping down from the force to reevaluate.”</p>
<p>“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?” Donghyuck asks. The detective’s tone is grave, his face showing no signs of lying.</p>
<p>“Mark hasn’t…ever since his mom died, Mark hasn’t acted like this. He’s acting like the world has a new light. He’s always been loving and gentle, but he’s changed,” the detective furrows his eyebrows. “I can’t explain it, and I definitely didn’t know why, until I saw the way his eyes light up around you. I haven’t seen that in <em> years </em>.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck finds himself stunned at the words, staring blankly at the detective. He knows Mark cares for him, he <em> feels </em>it, but this is different. He’s actually giving Mark hope in the world? Something about the thought of being the light in Mark’s life makes Donghyuck’s heart beat harder.</p>
<p>“If my son can trust you, then so can I.” </p>
<p>“I’d never let him get hurt. You don’t have to ask for me to protect him. I already would,” Donghyuck says, and it’s true. He’s sworn to himself more times than he can count that he would protect Mark no matter what. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Donghyuck.” The detective stands, reaching into the pocket of his jeans to pull out a wallet. He unfolds it and hands a card to Donghyuck. <em> Detective Lee, </em>the card says in thick gold letters. A business card, complete with a phone number in addition to the name. </p>
<p>“That’s my information, if you ever need to contact me,” the detective says. Donghyuck nods, holding the card tightly between his fingers. As the detective starts to walk out, Donghyuck rises to follow him.</p>
<p>“Detective?” Donghyuck calls out once they reach the door.</p>
<p>“Yes?” The detective turns around, waiting for Donghyuck to answer.</p>
<p>“If you have trouble with gifted people, how do you believe in soulmates? They’re both pretty…supernatural concepts.” Donghyuck doesn’t know why he asked that. The words slipped out before he could stop them. The detective chuckles lightly.</p>
<p>“When I was young, I heard a legend that the night after you meet your soulmate, you’ll dream about them. I had a dream about her the night that I met her, and I knew she was the one. Goodbye, Donghyuck,” The detective says before walking down the hallway. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you guys liked this!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/suhvixen">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/livencts">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>